Burned
by edibna1997
Summary: Sometimes when you play with fire, you get burned. Tadashi was not going to ever take that chance with the people he loved. Alive!Tadashi
1. Burned

**_A/N: A new multi-chapter fic! Yay! It may not be a sequel to Returned, but it is more alive!Tadashi! _**

A lone figure watched the five of them walk into a small café. He stood hidden, with a cap over his short hair, and his face showing no emotion.

Their names were Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. They all joked they all laughed, and they were all happy.

A slow smile slipped onto the figure's face. This was all he had ever wanted for them, all he ever wanted for anyone. He wished he could walk up, and join them in their laugher, in their happiness. But that time of life was over. He was not allowed to be happy; he was not allowed to have friends.

The lone figure let his gaze linger on the youngest of the group. Hiro Hamada, the boy genius. He had gotten into SFIT at fourteen, and in just two years, he was graduating with his friends, having worked thoroughly to get where he was.

He was a good kid, and the lone figure couldn't be any more proud. Satisfied with what he had seen, the figure turned away, and walked in the opposite direction, leaving the café behind.

Hiro shivered, turning around to look out the front window of the café.

"Weird…" He said, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the scene.

"What's wrong?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It just felt like someone was watching me…" Hiro said, before shrugging. "Whatever. It was probably nothing."

"Hey, exams start tomorrow." Gogo said, popping a bubble of gum. "I gotta get home if I want to pass the semester."

"Yeah, I should probably go too." Wasabi said. "It's pretty late."

"Alright." Hiro said. "Fred, Honey, you going too?"

"Yeah, I need to drop the by lab for something." Honey said.

"And my dad's back from his vay-cay. If I'm not home, he won't give me my allowance for the year." Fred said.

Hiro nodded. "Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow in class."

Hiro stayed in the café to watch his friends leave. When they were all out his sight, he walked up stairs, swiping a donut in the process.

"You home, Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked from the couch.

"Yeah." Hiro replied, and he plopped down next to her. "Thanks for letting me stay out so late."

"You're graduating college in a few weeks." Aunt Cass said. "I think I can trust you now."

Hiro chuckled, before letting his eyes be caught by the TV. Aunt Cass was watching a horror movie, one that Hiro hadn't seen yet. Back when he was fourteen, Hiro hated them. In fact, he was scared to even see a poster for one.

But that was then. And now, Hiro was a crime fighting superhero, and he had seen about everything. Aunt Cass didn't know that though; no one did. She just thought her nephew was growing up.

An hour later, the credits began to play and Hiro noticed that Aunt Cass had fallen asleep.

With a small smile on his face, Hiro stood up. Experience with his friends told him that their couch was not comfortable to sleep on, and Hiro would feel bad if he left her there.

Another perk to being a superhero, was that Hiro was generously built. Last week, when he had visited the gym with Wasabi, he had been able to bench press 150 pounds, a new record. Of course, just as Hiro got into it, Baymax took the weight, saying that if he dropped it, he could hurt himself.

Hiro smiled at the memory, and lifted his Aunt Cass up, carrying her without much difficulty to her room. After making sure everything was alright, he locked the house up, and went upstairs.

He sat at his computer, looking through all of his notes for his exam tomorrow. Behind him, Baymax inflated. Hiro had given him free will to do so six months ago.

"Hello, Hiro." The robot said. "How was your outing with friends?"

"Fine." Hiro replied. He read the last page of notes before shutting his computer off, turning to the robot. "How was your day stuck here?"

"It was splendid." Baymax replied. "While your Aunt was working, I got to play with the hairy baby."

Hiro chuckled at Baymax's name for Mochi. "I swear that cat owns you."

"I like him too." Baymax said. "Do you need anything at the moment, Hiro?"

"Oh, no Baymax." Hiro said. "I was just about to try and get some sleep for tomorrow. Big exam day."

"My sensors indicate you are not nervous." Baymax said. "You will do fine."

"Thanks." Hiro said. "You're welcome to stay up if you want. Play with Mochi some more or something."

"May I continue to watch the movies I chose?" Baymax said.

"Mhm." Hiro said, laying down. "Just keep the volume down."

Hiro always found it ironic that Baymax loved to watch movies. Baymax had long since figured out how to work his computer, and was typically content with watching whatever he could find. Hiro always found, though, that he repeated the ones he liked to most.

Baymax loved violent movies, which at first worried the boy, but Hiro had grown accustomed to it.

No one at the lab expected Baymax's extreme free will. In the new robot nurses that Hiro had been working on, he knew this would have to be fixed. Hiro couldn't have the robots developing their own personalities.

But Baymax was special. Hiro didn't mind his robotic friend gained a personality, and a free will. It seemed to only expand his already flawless character.

Hiro gave another smile as he remembered Tadashi, and then rolled over, facing away from Baymax as the robot started his movie.

Hiro wound up turning over maybe ten minutes later. He could hear the words of what everyone was saying, and was actually interested in what Baymax was watching.

The boy wound up sitting up with Baymax for hours watching the movie. He popped popcorn sometime through the night, which had been forgotten about as Hiro got more and more into the movies. After they were over, he and the robot discussed what they liked best about them, and what could be improved. At about four in the morning, Hiro fell asleep on Baymax, waking up a few hours later in his bed.

The popcorn was cleaned up, and Baymax was charging, leaving Hiro to rush out of the house with a warm smile to his best friend.

Hiro grabbed his backpack and bolted down the walkway.

It was a fire.

Normally, this was something that Big Hero Six left to the fire department. Fires never held good memories for Hiro Hamada. He preferred to stay away from them.

"It is at a dangerous chemical facility, and it is in danger of exploding, which will cause many lives to be lost." Baymax had said on the phone.

Hiro sighed. "And what makes you think we can stop it?"

"Honey Lemon has made a formula to stop a fire such as this. She will need cover to make sure she does not receive bodily harm."

Hiro had sighed, and ran for it, knowing he and the team needed to get suited up.

It was a mess, and even though their suits were made for anything, falling beams and debris would still leave a mark, especially if it was on fire.

"I have to find the source of the flame." Honey Lemon said, "If I find it, it can spread and stop this whole thing from going supernova."

"How long do we have, buddy?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"Five minutes." Baymax replied.

"Think we can get it done in time, Honey Lemon?"

"Yes." Honey replied. "But that does mean we don't have time to wait for-"

"Yeah, I know." Hiro said. "Baymax and I will cover you, go!"

Honey Lemon nodded, and they walked into the flames. Firefighters were blowing water on the heated structure, which was doing nothing. This was a kind of fire that water could not fix.

As water and fire rained down on them, Honey Lemon began their search, with Hiro and Baymax beginning their watch. With debris and flames everywhere, it was a hard job.

"Wait!" Hiro said, suddenly. "There's someone in here!"

Hiro pointed in front of him, where he had seen a figure darting past.

"Hiro-" Honey said, trying to stop him.

"I'm going after him! Baymax, you stay here and make sure Honey finds the source of the flames."

"Hiro, you could get hurt." Baymax said.

"I'll be fine."

"We have to get out of here once I drop the chemical." Honey said. "If not, you could-"

"Baymax, let me know when she finds it." Hiro said, before running off.

Hiro ran through the flames, trying to find where this man had run to.

"Hey!" He called. "Where are you? I can save you!"

When there was no response, he took off running, going deeper into the building. Hiro looked around wildly, knowing he wasn't crazy when he saw him.

Unfortunately, Hiro was not looking at his surroundings. A steel beam from the ceiling gave way, falling right above the boy. He looked up, just as he was pulled out of the way.

Hiro whirled around to face the person.

"Get out of here!" The man said, the same shadow from earlier. "I've got this."

Hiro could not move. He could only stare at the figure in front of him.

Short, black hair. Baseball cap. Tall figure.

It was Tadashi Hamada, his older brother. And Hiro knew it was impossible, he knew it. But, his brother stood in front of him, whole and alive.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Tadashi said, and Hiro realized that he had his mask on, and that Tadashi had no idea who it was. Before he could take it off, someone spoke to him through his ear piece.

"Hiro! I haven't found the source yet, but I think it's going to explode soon!" Honey Lemon said in his ear.

Hiro was about to grab his brother, when suddenly the world around him turned hot. Everything was in slow motion, and he could see the explosion happening around him. He could feel the heat through his suit.

Hiro wondered if this was how Tadashi felt when he died.

Hiro looked next to him, prepared to see that Tadashi was gone. Maybe that he was a figment of Hiro's imagination, but saw instead that Tadashi was there, his arms up. Hiro looked back at the flames to see them receding, seeming to simply burn themselves out.

In a few seconds he was in a burnt warehouse, damaged, but not on fire. Hiro looked at Tadashi, with his mask still on, before the older Hamada brother bolted out of the warehouse, leaving Hiro alone.

Hiro sunk to his knees, wondering if he was dead, and dreaming, or alive and seeing the real world.

**_A/N: And that starts it off! I don't know if I will be updating as regularly as I did with Returned, but I will be quick and efficient at it. Also, this story may be a little darker than my previous stories. Everyone is older, something major is changed with Tadashi... there are just so many things that will come together for these characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Remembering

_**A/N: I'm back! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I tried to respond to the ones that I could. :)**_

Hiro didn't move until Baymax and Honey Lemon found him.

"Hiro!" Honey said. "Did you see that? It was like the fire just went out! How did you manage to do that?"

Hiro looked up in the direction that Tadashi had run off to. Had he been dreaming? Was it perhaps the memories of the fire coming back to haunt him?

"I thought you did it." Hiro said, getting his wits about him.

"No," Honey said, shaking her head. "It was just like out of nowhere, the flames were gone."

Hiro looked away from her, shocked, and confused. So someone had done put the flames out, and whoever had done it, could have been his dead brother.

"Hiro, your heart rate is increasing." Baymax said. "And, you are experiencing high amounts of anxiety."

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Honey said, kneeling down next to him.

"We need to call the rest of the team." Hiro said. "I just saw something impossible."

"So you're saying the fire just … put itself out?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah!" Honey Lemon replied. "It was weird! And none of us did anything!"

"Did you notice anything off about it?" Wasabi asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. "Like maybe it was a setup?"

"I did." Hiro said, looking up. He had been silent up until now. "When I was in there, I saw someone else trapped in the fire. When I went after him, it turned out to be Tadashi. Or what I think is Tadashi."

"Wait, as in Tadashi your dead brother?" Fred asked. The rest of the team glared at him. "What? I was just checking…"

"No, it was him. And he didn't see who I was or anything, but it looked…" Hiro stopped, and sighed. "I think I may have been imagining it."

Hiro rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Hiro," Baymax said. "Do you believe it had anything to do with you being in a fire?"

Hiro sighed. "That's the thing, I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, Hiro." Honey Lemon said. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…" Hiro said, looking away from them. "Maybe it was the chemicals in the fire that messed with me."

"I am picking up no traces of chemicals in your blood stream, or airways." Baymax said.

"Or maybe not." Hiro said, sighing.

"Well, why don't we have Baymax do a scan for him in the city? He still has Tadashi in his database, right?" Wasabi said.

"Affirmative." Baymax said.

Hiro looked at Baymax, and back at his friends. "I guess I can… Come on, Baymax, let's get to higher location."

Hiro climbed onto the back of his friend, using his feet to latch onto him. Baymax carried him outside, and launched himself on the ground.

There had been a few times when Hiro still had to use Baymax's super sensor. The boy was glad it was still active, because he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Hiro," Baymax said. "You're heart rate is elevated, and you seem nervous."

"I am, Baymax." Hiro said. "Land on that building right there. It should be high enough."

"Are you nervous about the possibility of Tadashi being alive?" Baymax asked, landing on the rooftop.

"No, Tadashi is gone, Baymax." Hiro said. "I'm just worried about being proved right."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said, looking at the boy.

"I know." Hiro said, smiling. "Even if he is dead or alive. Now, go on and fire up that super sensor."

Baymax did as he was asked, and he took only a second to scan the city. Hiro felt his heart rate rise as he waited for an answer from the robot.

"I am sorry, Hiro." Baymax said. "He is not in the city."

Hiro sighed, and felt the small remnant of hope he had leave him. "Okay, thanks Baymax."

Baymax moved, and wrapped his arms around Hiro. "There, there. It will be alright."

"You know, this isn't as comfortable with the armor on." Hiro said, but patted the arm anyways. He waited a second, before adding, "Let's go eat, buddy. We can finish those movies you want to watch tonight of you would like."

"Would that improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Anything would." Hiro said, smiling sadly.

Baymax had been happily asleep when he noticed something was wrong with Hiro. His heart rate was too high for someone in their REM cycle, and he was moving far too much. Inflating, Baymax immediately walked over to the side of the boy's bed. A quick scan gave the robot a diagnosis.

A nightmare.

Baymax scanned his database for an answer to the problem, and then quickly began treatment.

"Hiro…" Baymax said, and he gently touched the boy. "You must wake up. You are dreaming."

Slowly, but surely, Hiro's eyes opened.

"Baymax?" The boy asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"You were having a severe nightmare, likely caused by today's events." Baymax said.

"Oh." Hiro said. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize to me. My only concern is you." Baymax said. "My database suggests that talking about the day's events will likely prevent any other nightmares."

"I don't want to talk about it, Baymax." Hiro said, sighing.

"Why?"

"Because…" Hiro sighed, sometimes he hated that Baymax had gained the ability to question everything. "Because it hurts."

"On the internet, it said grieving can be like a dislocated shoulder. To make it better, you have to feel a lot of pain."

Hiro gave Baymax a weird look. "Kind of a weird comparison there, buddy."

"I am a robot." Baymax reminded him.

"Yeah, I never forgot." Hiro said. "You act a lot like a human sometimes, though."

"Is this a bad thing?" Baymax asked.

"No." Hiro said, rubbing his face.

"Do you wish your brother to be alive?" Baymax asked.

Hiro sighed. "Of course I do. I mean, who wouldn't? But I had just been doing so good lately… I don't know where this came from."

"Maybe it was running into a fire again." Baymax suggested. "My database suggests that events may trigger unwanted memories."

"If I'm gonna have this life where I save people." Hiro said, before flopping on his bed. "I have to be able to do things like that. I can't let Tadashi's memory affect me saving people."

"You do not have to be a super hero, Hiro." Baymax said, softly.

Hiro sat up, looking at him. "But the city isn't safe. There are some things that the cops can't handle, that we can."

Baymax was silent, "I agree that sometimes we are needed but I would like to stress that you should worry about yourself, Hiro. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Oh, come on." Hiro said, rolling his eyes. "When have I ever-"

"My database shows that-"

"Baymax, I was being sarcastic!" Hiro said, laughing.

"I am a robot, and I do not like sarcasm."

"Hey, Hiro!"

Hiro turned around, before jumping. Gogo had come nearly flying around him on her bike. She took her helmet off, popping a piece of gum. "How are you, you know after yesterday?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Hiro said. "Baymax kind of forced me to talk about it."

"And?" Gogo said, raising an eyebrow.

"And nothing, I guess. After we did the scan and didn't find anything, we figured it was just me being in a fire again." Hiro shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yeah, but who put the fire out?" Gogo asked. "It's been on the news for days, and everyone thinks we did it."

"I … I don't know." Hiro admitted. "I haven't thought about that yet."

Gogo stared at him, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Take your time. It's not like a person who can put out fires is exactly dangerous. I think."

Hiro nodded, and smiled. She got back on her bike, and zoomed away with a wave. After Gogo was gone, Hiro frowned. He hadn't thought about who had stopped that fire, because he was sure it was none of them.

Suddenly, Hiro got the feeling he was being watched again. He turned around swiftly, spotting a figure looking at him from the shadows. He squinted at it, before seeing a baseball cap.

The figure made a run for it, and Hiro went after the figure.

It was time that Hiro Hamada found out if he was crazy or not.

The figure bolted down a street, but Hiro was so used to running to and from things that he was able to catch up enough to see him, and where he was going.

The figure ran across busy streets, and snuck through shady alleys trying to get away from him. Hiro sighed, and reached in his pocket, pulling out a tracker, much like the ones Tadashi used to use to find him.

Hiro threw it, the tracker landing on the back of the figures jacket before fading out of sight. Hiro stopped running, and caught his breath, watching as the figure seemed to disappear.

"Baymax!" Hiro said, when he got home. The robot inflated.

"What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked.

"Someone was watching me." Hiro said, still out of breath from the running he had to do to get home. "Someone that looked like Tadashi."

"Oh." Baymax said.

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "I put a tracker on him when he got away. I figured we could check him out."

Hiro didn't want for a response. He dropped his backpack on the ground, and opened his computer.

"He's on North Street." Hiro said.

"Will apprehending this man improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

Hiro turned to him. "Maybe. I just want to see who he is. If he's not Tadashi then I'll let it go."

"I would like to help." Baymax said.

"Okay." Hiro said. "Let's suit up, and fly out to North Street."

Hiro stood up, ready to go, when his phone received a notification. Hiro looked at it, before his eyes widened.

"There's another fire…" He said. "And it's on North Street!

Hiro ran back to his computer to check the trackers location. They matched up perfectly.

The fire was a simple apartment one, and by the time they got there, the fire fighters had just begun spraying water.

"Is anyone inside?" Hiro asked one of them urgently.

"We don't know." She replied. "It's too hot to get anyone in there right now."

"Not for me." Hiro said, "Let's go Baymax!"

"I would like for youto exercise caution." Baymax reminded him as they walked into the burning building.

"Yeah, I will." Hiro said, making sure his face masks air purifiers were working. "Do you sense anyone?"

"I sense two people in there." Baymax said, pointing to the room in front of them.

Hiro nodded and ran for it.

"Is anyone-" He began, but stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

There he was, Tadashi, holding a small girl. The flames around them had been put out, and there was no smoke where he stood.

"Tadashi…" Hiro whispered to himself. He heard Baymax come in behind him.

"Tadashi is there." Baymax said quietly.

_**A/N: I guess you could say, things are getting... hot. **_

_**So sorry about that pun. Couldn't help it! Leave a review if you can!**_


	3. Finding

**_A/N: This was ridiculously hard to write. But, I at least got it done! And in pretty good time, I guess. _**

Hiro's shaking fingers stumbled to his helmet, which was fused by the hot flames to his suit. He struggled to take it off for a few moments, before giving up.

Tadashi's eyes raked over the two of them, particularly resting on Baymax. Since Hiro could not take his helmet off, he hoped his brother would recognize the robot he had created.

"What is it with you people and fire?" He instead asked, turning to them. "Are you asking to get killed?"

Hiro took a second to respond. "I… uh, I was trying to find you."

Tadashi sighed. "It would be better if you didn't. I'm dangerous, kid."

"No!" Hiro said. "You're-!"

"Hiro." Baymax said, softly. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "My scan of Tadashi shows that he is partly composed of inorganic matter."

"And what does that mean?" Hiro asked.

"Look, I don't know who you two are, but you need to leave." Tadashi said.

"We need to take you for testing." Baymax said

Tadashi did a double take at the voice.

"Do you recognize him?" Hiro asked urgently.

"He- He reminds me of something I once built." Tadashi said. "But that's impossible, he's deactivated now."

"Wait, no-!" Hiro said.

"Look, I'm not going in for testing." Tadashi said harshly. "And stay away from me. I don't know who you are but you had better leave me alone. I'm dangerous."

"How?" Hiro asked.

"Because of this." Tadashi said, and he raised his arms. All around him, the flames seemed to stop, dying down as if they had never been started. "I am fire, and if you play with fire, you get burned."

Hiro watched, shocked, and Tadashi glared at him to make his point. Then, the older Hamada brother was gone, leaving Hiro alone.

The garage door opened suddenly, and Hiro strolled inside angry and defeated.

"Hiro-"

"Not now, Baymax. I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"But, it will be beneficial to do so."

"I don't care." Hiro said, and he worked for a few minutes to get his helmet off, slamming in on the table.

"I am worried about you." Baymax said. "And all I would like to do is help."

Hiro felt a scowl on his face, before he sighed. Baymax would never be deterred from getting Hiro to talk about his emotions.

"Fine, okay!" Hiro said. "I'm shocked his back, and I'm shocked he hasn't come after me yet."

"But he has." Baymax said. "He was watching you from afar a few days ago."

"That only means he knows where I am. He knows that I'm around, and that I think he's dead. If Tadashi is alive, he should have come to me!"

"Tadashi's DNA contained high amounts of a lethal contaminant." Baymax said.

"What?" Hiro asked, feeling his anger be pushed back by curiosity.

"This likely has to do with his abilities with fire, and it also has to do with why I have yet to sense him. Perhaps he has a deadly disease."

"We're family, so he should have come for help." Hiro said, sadly. "That's what a family should do."

"Tadashi's actions must come from a source." Baymax said.

"I know, but he won't tell me."

"He does not know it is you, Hiro." Baymax said. "Perhaps meeting him as Hiro Hamada would be more beneficial than as a super hero."

Hiro looked at his helmet, before turning to fully face Baymax. "I wanted to tell him."

"Why?" Baymax said. "Would it not upset Tadashi to find that you were in danger?"

"I … I guess. But he was there, too!"

"You are his younger brother." Baymax said. "Would he not worry about you?"

Hiro sighed, "I … I guess. But I just wanted to talk to him."

"I think you should try and speak with him, but as yourself, Hiro." Baymax said. "I will contact your friends for you. It would be beneficial for you to speak with them about these matters."

"I don't want to see anyone right now." Hiro groaned, falling on the couch.

"Isolation will not help your emotional distress."

"I don't want help." Hiro said, and he stuffed his face in a pillow. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, the boy was picked up by Baymax, who hugged him. "It will be okay, Hiro."

Hiro couldn't see past the vinyl that surrounded him, but he was okay with that. He leaned into Baymax, and sighed.

"I had just gotten it together, Baymax." Hiro said.

"I do not know what you mean." Baymax said.

"Tadashi… I mean, I was happy. I had gotten used to my life without him. And now that he's back I just think I'm going through this all over again."

"Are you happy your brother is not dead?"

"Well, yeah." Hiro said. "I think. I mean, I just don't understand why he didn't at least try to talk to me… His family thought he was dead!"

"We do not know the circumstances of his disappearance. Perhaps you should wait until we know more."

Hiro sighed, but then he heard a car pull up outside. Figuring it was his friends, he let Baymax sit him down.

"Hey, Hiro!" Fred said, walking in first. "What's up, dude?"

Wasabi was next, offering a wave as his hello. Honey and Gogo came in last, Honey looking worried about her friend.

"I called you here, because Hiro is undergoing emotional stress." Baymax said.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked. "Is this about Tadashi?"

"We met him again." Hiro said. "He's alive."

"Wait, what?" Wasabi said. "But Baymax scanned for him!"

"I know." Hiro replied. "And we didn't find him that time, but I managed to get a tracker on someone who I thought may be him, and it was. He's alive, and Baymax saw him too."

"Affirmative." Baymax said. "Tadashi is alive."

"Then, why did you sense him the first time?" Gogo asked.

"His DNA has been fused with an unknown chemical, changing his body composition." Baymax said.

"He can put out fires with his mind. He put out that chemical fire the other day!"

"Wait!" Fred said, "So, is he like a super zombie now?"

"No, he looks just like the Tadashi we know." Hiro said, and then he sighed. "I'm going after him.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said. "Is that a good idea? What if it isn't him? Or maybe someone that looks like him?"

"It's my brother." Hiro said. "I know it is."

"If this is really Tadashi, then why did he stay away from all of us?" Wasabi asked. "Why didn't he try and find us at all?"

"I don't know." Hiro said. "But that's what I'm about to find out. The tracker is still active, so I can try and find him."

"As superheroes?" Fred asked, "Can I come?"

"No, I'm going as me. Every time I try to tell Tadashi that it's me as a super hero, something happens to where I can't. If I show up as Hiro, maybe I can get him to talk to me." Hiro said.

"Are you ready for this?" Gogo asked. "I mean, seeing your dead brother. Don't you need time and all?"

"No." Hiro said. "I need to figure out what's going on with him first. We'll deal with everything else later."

"Don't push us away, Hiro." Honey said. "We would like to help you."

"I know." Hiro said. "And I appreciate it, but right now, it needs to be just Tadashi and I. I need to figure this out first."

His friends all looked worried, but they nodded. Honey walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "We're here for you."

"Thanks, Honey." Hiro replied, hugging her back. She pulled away with the smile, and the rest of the team got up.

"Well, I guess we better let you get to it." Wasabi said. "If you find him, kick his ass for me."

Despite his whirlwind emotions, Hiro laughed.

"Trust me." Hiro said. "I'm planning on it."

It had been a long time since Hiro had messed with Tadashi's old hat. For the longest, it had gathered dust in his lab, before being moved back to his room when he was ready to see it so often.

Now, it was in his hand. Hiro always stared at it when he missed his brother, and when he wanted to see him. And this whole time Tadashi had been alive. He had been through the five stages of grief to simply find out that he didn't have to go through them. That his brother could have come back.

"My neuro sensors indicate you are angry, Hiro." Baymax said. "Perhaps we should wait for your anger to subside before finding Tadashi."

"No." Hiro said, taking a deep breath. "If I don't do it now, I'll never get it done. Besides, I have to talk to Tadashi, I have to know why- why he left."

"I am sorry that Tadashi left you." Baymax said. "Though I am worried that this will have a negative effect on your emotional state."

"Hey, you said it perfectly earlier." Hiro said, and he turned to his computer. "Emotions are like a dislocated shoulder. To heal, you have to go through a lot of pain."

"I regret saying that." Baymax said. "Now that it has been used against me."

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, well, it was a good analogy."

"Are you sure you would not like me accompany you to meet Tadashi?"

"No, Baymax." Hiro said. "This is something I've gotta do on my own."

Hiro pulled up the tracker's location, sighing as he did so.

"He's across town." Hiro said and he turned back around to Baymax. "I have a tracker on me too, if anything happens."

"You will be safe, right Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"As safe as I can." He said, and he grabbed his brother's hat, and placed it on his head. Hiro stood up, and walked out the door, in the direction of his brother.

**_A/M: Official reunion coming up next!_**


	4. Reunion

_**A/N: Here it is! The big reunion. Hope you all enjoy. **_

"Apartment 317…" Hiro whispered to himself, walking down the hall. He hoped that this was the right place, and that Tadashi was inside. For one thing, he just wanted this over with, and for another, he didn't want to walk into some random person's apartment.

Taking a deep break, Hiro first knocked on the door. After a few moments, he got his tools out, ready to break in.

Hiro had recently created a small tool that could unlock a basic lock in ten seconds. It was useful in many of their adventures, especially this one.

When the door flew open, Hiro looked around him to make sure no one had seen, before tip toeing into the dark room.

The apartment was small. It only had a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and what he guessed was a bedroom. Hiro walked up to it, slowly inching open the door.

There was someone sleeping in the bed. Hiro's heart raced as he walked up to the figure.

Nothing could prepare him for the moment that would come when he saw him.

It was Tadashi, plain and simple. Hiro couldn't have any doubt. He stared at his brother's peaceful face, calm in his sleep, and he had to take a step back.

Tadashi was here, in front of him. This was his chance to talk to Tadashi, to get him back.

But all Hiro wanted to do was run. He was actually turning to face the door, when he stopped. He had to do this. If Hiro left now, he would regret never knowing what really happened.

And did he want to know. Instead of turning back, he shut his eyes tightly. Hiro felt the swell in his throat, and the wetness in his eyes. He was about to lose it.

There had been so few nights that he had done this recently. But, Hiro broke down. He made sure to be silent as he sunk to the floor of the Tadashi's apartment.

Crying was something that Baymax was always there for. But this time Hiro had made him stay home, and Hiro regretted it. He regretted not having his closest friend there, because he didn't know how to handle this on his own.

"Hey!" Tadashi suddenly said, apparently awake. Hiro turned around to see flames heading towards his face. He yelped and rolled out of the way.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said, his heart pumping as he backed into the wall. "It's me, Hiro!"

The angry look on Tadashi's face melted away, and his hand dropped to his side. His eyes were wide in the dark room, and Hiro felt down the wall to turn the lights on.

"You weren't supposed to find me." Tadashi said, as soon as the lights came on.

"Two years…" Hiro said. "Two years, and that's what you say to me?!"

"Hiro, how did you find me!?"

"A tracker!" Hiro yelled. "You used to put them on me, so when I chased you in the alley that day, I put one on you. I knew I wasn't crazy; I knew it!"

"You need to leave!"

"No!" Hiro said, and gathered the guts to walk forward. "You left me for two years, Tadashi. You owe me an explanation!"

"Hiro, I'm dangerous!"

"You're my brother!" Hiro reminded him. "I don't care what you are; we're not supposed to leave each other! This isn't that hard Tadashi!"

"Look at me, Hiro!" Tadashi yelled, and he walked closer too. He lifted his hand, and flames shot out of it. "I'm fire. I burn things. I have killed people! Get out of here now!"

"And I'm saying no!" Hiro said. "I don't care that you're some sort of weirdo who can create fire! Have you met Fred?"

Tadashi stepped back, but Hiro continued.

"We are family, Tadashi! Did you forget that?" Hiro said. "When you left?"

"Hiro… I-"

"Whatever." Hiro said, taking a deep breath. "Wasabi told me to come here and kick your ass, so I did. I got my closure. Come after me if you want."

Hiro wiped at his face, and turned around. He was halfway out of the apartment when his phone rang. Hiro stopped, and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, not caring out he sounded.

"Hiro," The soothing voice of Baymax said. "I was just calling to see if you are alright."

Hiro felt his face form a small smile, despite the situation. "Yeah. I'm okay, buddy. Thanks for calling."

"Did you find your brother?"

"Yeah." Hiro said, glancing back at his brother, who stood in his room. "He wasn't happy to see me."

"Would you like me to pick you up?" Baymax asked.

"No." Hiro said. "I can make it home myself."

"Please let me know if you change your mind." Baymax said.

"I will, Baymax. Bye." Hiro said, hanging up the phone.

"B-baymax?" Tadashi asked, walking to the doorframe. "As in the robot I built?"

"Yeah." Hiro said, sighing. "I've been doing some work with him. I'm making new prototypes that are set to be in hospitals next year."

"That's great." Tadashi said. "I'm sure Baymax will be happy there."

"No, he's not going." Hiro said. "Aunt Cass and I … well, we're a little attached to say the least. We're keeping him. Besides, he wouldn't do well in a hospital anyways."

"Why?" Tadashi asked, interested. "Does he have a glitch?"

"I don't think you can call it that." Hiro said, smiling at the memory of his best friend. "He's more like his own person. He loves helping people, but he's just Baymax, you know? He isn't a robot." Hiro paused. "Whatever, it's weird. I'll leave you to your own now. Bye, Tadashi."

Hiro began walking towards the door.

"Hiro, wait." Tadashi said. Hiro turned around, daring himself to be hopeful.

"What?"

"You do deserve an explanation. I see that now." Tadashi said, touching the wall that he had thrown flames at. They disappeared into thin air. "You need to know what happened in that fire."

"So, you can make and destroy fire." Hiro said, watching as Tadashi lit and un-lit a candle.

"Yeah." Tadashi said. "After two years, I have a pretty good lid on things, but I still lose control."

"Was it some sort of … chemical?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi said. "When the fire exploded, there I was next to this exhibit someone had on a chemical that could make the lifespan of a person last longer. That chemical got all over me, and I woke up in the burning building."

"Well, why didn't you try to find us?" Hiro asked.

"I did at first." Tadashi said. "When I got out, I tried to find a firemen, or something."

"They let the building burn itself out, because of all of the chemicals in there." Hiro said. "It was too dangerous for firemen."

"Yeah, so I went to a small store to maybe try and make a call, but there was this woman getting harassed by some guys. I went in to stop them, and they took a shot at me, and the suddenly, the whole building was on fire." Tadashi said, and he looked as if he struggled to say what was next. "I… No one made it out."

Hiro gulped, trying to find words that would make it better. Suddenly, he remembered Baymax always saying that a good way to make people feel better was with compassion.

"It's isn't your fault."

"Hiro, I still sometimes get like that." Tadashi said. "I still sometimes lose control. I can't… I can't be around you knowing that."

"Why? Because I can't handle myself?" Hiro said. "You don't know all that's happened since you've been gone. I can deal with this. We can make it better."

"Hiro, I'm not taking the chance. I'm sorry." Tadashi said. "Please, if you haven't already, don't tell Aunt Cass I'm alive. I can't take her being upset about this."

Hiro stared at Tadashi. He was about to get angry again when he heard the door open. Instantly, Tadashi's hand was on fire, but Hiro grabbed his shoulder.

"Relax! It's just Baymax!" Hiro said. Tadashi jumped away from him, hitting the wall as he did so.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked, walking fully into view. He had come without his armor on, which was somewhat good. He didn't think Tadashi could handle the news that Hiro was a superhero right at that moment.

"Hey, Baymax."

"You told me you were coming home, and when you did not, I began to worry."

"Sorry, buddy." Hiro said. "Tadashi and I were talking."

"Is this talking helping your emotional state?"

"Uh, kind of." Hiro said. "I was about to leave anyways."

"Hello, Tadashi." Baymax said, looking at the older Hamada. "It is good to see you are healthy."

"Yeah, good to see you, Baymax. How are you?"

"I am well. I have a full charge, and my sensors are all working perfectly." Baymax said.

Hiro couldn't help but chuckle. "You're getting better at that, bud. But you still need some work. Batteries and sensors kind of sound weird to us people."

"Oh." Baymax said. "When I get home, I will further my research."

"You do that." Hiro said. "I guess we're out, Tadashi. See you… whenever I guess."

"Tadashi's neuro waves indicate he wants you to stay." Baymax said. "Perhaps we should do so."

Hiro turned back around to his brother. "Is Baymax right?"

"I…" Tadashi began. "I want to know how you've been. How everyone is doing. But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one will be hurt. Not with Baymax around."

"Affirmative. I will do everything in my power to prevent injury." Baymax said.

"Okay." Tadashi said, after what looked like a brief struggle. "Why don't you guys sit down?"

Hiro nodded, and he walked over to the couch, and sat on the far end of it, leaving room for Baymax. The robot barely fit, making things a little cramped, but Hiro didn't mind.

"So, what have you been doing these last two years?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, odds and ends jobs." Tadashi said, sitting in the chair across from them. "I mostly stay off the radar and away from people. What about you? How is school?"

"Oh, I'm graduating next week. The new robotic nurse models are my top priority after that."

"Wait, you're graduating two years early?"

"Yeah, I aced all my classes. I basically took the ones I didn't know." Hiro said, shrugging. "Whatever, it works. I get to graduate with everyone now."

"Wow." Tadashi said. "I'm proud."

"I am as well." Baymax said. "Though, I have my worries that the more time you are home, the less time I will be able to spend with the hairy baby."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"He does not like you." Baymax said. "And he has yet to come near me when I am near you."

"Oh, well. Try catnip. It works for cats."

"I shall research that when we get home." Baymax said. "Thank you, Hiro."

"Can I ask what a hairy baby is?" Tadashi said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's Baymax's nickname for Mochi." Hiro said. "They get along really well."

"Wow. Impressive." Tadashi said. "Did you do any programming on him to make him seem so human?"

"No, Hiro did not." Baymax said, proudly. "I have learned a lot on my own."

"Yep." Hiro said. "I haven't touched him. Other than to tweak a few things. He has free will to activate on his own."

"Really?" Tadashi said.

"I enjoy it a lot." Baymax said. "It allows me to catch up on movies that Hiro has already seen."

"M-movies? He likes movies?" Tadashi said.

"Yeah, mostly action." Hiro replied.

"And horror." Baymax. "I do enjoy horror."

"You and Aunt Cass are too much alike." Hiro said, laughing. "If you start stress eating, I swear…"

"I cannot stress eat. I am a robot."

"It's an expression."

"Oh. I shall add that to my database." Baymax said. Hiro smiled at his robotic friend, before turning to his brother, who watched them with a shocked expression.

"Wow." Tadashi said. "He's so … different."

"Hiro, it is getting late. Your Aunt told me to have you home soon. Would you like me to call her?"

"No." Tadashi said, before Hiro could. "You need to go anyways. I don't want you out too late."

"You can come with us." Hiro said, hopefully.

Tadashi gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Hiro. I really am."

Hiro sighed, and nodded. "Okay. Is this the last time I'm gonna see you?"

"No." Tadashi said. "I'll be in contact with you again soon, kid."

"Not a kid." Hiro reminded him. "I'm graduating college."

"You'll always be a kid to me, Hiro." Tadashi said.

Hiro didn't say anything as he stood up. Before Tadashi could blink, Hiro ran over to him, and hugged him, pressing his face against his chest.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said, and he could feel his brother tense up.

"I'm fine." Hiro said. "You're fine."

It took Tadashi a second, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Hiro, who smiled. Maybe this was a step in the right direction.

**_A/N: Longer than what I normally write, but I don't think that's a problem. :) If you enjoyed it, please leave a review!_**


	5. Kidnapped

_**A/N: This is the point in the story where the plot begins. So, I guess you could say... the plot is really heating up. (I can't stop with the bad puns)**_

"Your nephew may be alive." Was all that was said into the phone.

"What?" Aunt Cass said. "Tadashi died in a fire. He's not alive…"

"We found some evidence that he may have survived. We would like you to come in for this information." The male voice said.

Aunt Cass didn't know what to feel. The man on the phone sounded sincere, but she couldn't let herself hope that Tadashi was alive. She couldn't let Hiro hope he was alive either; he had been doing so well with himself here lately.

"So… you want me to come into the police station?" Aunt Cass asked.

"It's being remodeled right now. We have a temporary address that we can send you to."

This alone should have raised red flags. But Aunt Cass's mind was muddled with the shock of possibilities. Tadashi could be alive. She had to go.

"Give me the address." Aunt Cass said.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed, and ready to go.

Aunt Cass had gone into Hiro's room to check on him. When she saw him sleeping peacefully, she decided to leave him there. Hiro didn't need to know about Tadashi until she was sure he was alive. He didn't need the worry.

Aunt Cass then left, taking her truck to the small building she had been sent to.

When she got there, she wondered why the police would use the tiny thing for a temporary headquarters, but that was the only thought she could think, because someone had come up around her, and pressed a wet rag to her face.

Aunt Cass blacked out in seconds.

"Why isn't she here?" Hiro said, looking out into the crowd of parents for the millionth time that day.

"Calm down." Gogo said, from the row behind him. "Your Aunt will be here any minute."

"She's never late. Ever." Hiro said, scanning the crowd once more.

Baymax sat in his own little chair in the back, but that was where Hiro had put him. The robot didn't want to miss Hiro's college graduation, so Hiro had let him come, planning to make Aunt Cass watch him. But as he woke up that morning, Aunt Cass and her old truck was gone, leaving Hiro to wonder where she was. When she was late to the ceremony Hiro was left to now worry where she was.

He looked at Baymax one more time, before seeing someone else walk into the crowd. Hiro squinted, trying to figure out who it was. Then, the figure sat down next to Baymax, and put his hood down, revealing it was Tadashi.

Hiro's eyes were wide, as he saw his brother smile at him. It had been at least two weeks since they last spoke in his apartment. Tadashi had promised to try and contact him again, but Hiro was afraid that he had instead skipped town, leaving Hiro to wonder where he was.

His graduation was something that Hiro did not expect Tadashi to come to. He guessed that maybe he saw that Aunt Cass wasn't there, as was no one he knew, and he decided to join the crowd. Hiro turned back around, a smile on his features.

"I told you she'd show up." Gogo said.

"No," Hiro whispered back at her. "Tadashi showed up."

"What?" Gogo said. "You mean he's here?"

She went to turn around, but Hiro moved to stop her.

"No, wait. If the thinks people knows he's here, he might leave."

"That's ridiculous!" Gogo said. Hiro let her go, twisting back around in his seat.

"I agree, but Tadashi is weird about people. Something to do with his fire or something."

Gogo sighed, narrowing her eyes. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Since when does anything make sense?" Hiro said, taking one last glace at his brother before the ceremony started.

Hiro was being congratulated by all his teachers when he saw Tadashi smiling at him. He quietly excused himself before running over to him, only to find that Tadashi would pull him away from all the action.

Baymax was already with Tadashi in the small alley way between the engineering building, and the physics building.

"So, you weren't lying about graduating." Tadashi said. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"Well, it took you long enough to talk to me again." Hiro said, annoyed. "It's been weeks, dude!"

"Hiro was worried." Baymax added.

The smile on Tadashi's face slowly fall off. "I… I'm sorry. I guess I was debating whether or not-"

"To leave again?" Hiro said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Tadashi said. "I don't you to be in danger."

"I keep telling you I'm not. Look, we can all do some tests. Maybe we can see if you can control it!"

"No, Hiro." Tadashi said. "Look, you just don't get it-"

"But I do get it!" Hiro said. "I really do, Tadashi. I can help you."

Tadashi stared at Hiro. "I forgot you were so stubborn."

"That didn't change."

"Wait, where was Aunt Cass? I wouldn't have been here if she was here…"

"I don't know." Hiro said. "I think she left the house before I woke up, and I haven't seen her since."

"Is she okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Let me call her." Hiro said. Tadashi nodded, and Hiro turned away.

He dialed her number, and waited three rings before she picked up.

"Hey, Aunt Cass. I was just wondering where you were. The graduation is already over with-"

"If you want to see your aunt alive, you'd better know information about Tadashi Hamada." A deep voice on the phone said.

"Who wants to know?" Hiro asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Someone who has a job for him." The deep voice said.

"What kind of job?"

"Listen kid, I don't answer questions. I have them. Either you turn yourself over to me, or your aunt isn't gonna see the light of day. Got it?"

"Of course." Hiro said. "Where's the address again?"

Getting the address from the unknown man, Hiro hung up the phone.

"Your heart rate is elevated." Baymax said.

"Yeah." Hiro said, turning back around. "Someone has Aunt Cass."

"Wait, what do you mean 'has'?" Tadashi asked.

"I believe he means someone has kidnapped her." Baymax said.

"Exactly." Hiro said. "They want to know if I know anything about you. I have to turn myself over or they'll kill her."

"What!?" Tadashi said. "Hiro, you can't turn yourself over!"

"Duh!" Hiro said, rolling his eyes. "I have a plan."

"Wait, what?" Tadashi said. "You have a plan for if someone kidnaps Aunt Cass?"

"No, but I know people." Hiro said. "Have you ever heard of Big Hero Six?"

"I don't think they care about this." Tadashi said, crossing his arms. "Let me deal with this."

"What? No. I've got this."

"Hiro, this is over your head. Whoever this is, I can stop them, and get Aunt Cass. You stay here and stay safe."

"Right." Hiro said. "Because there's nothing I love more than running away from a fight."

"If we run into your brother, do we tell them about our real identities?" Baymax asked on the flight there.

"No." Hiro said. "I'm having enough trouble getting him to talk to me as Hiro Hamada. If he finds out I willingly run into danger, then he may just kill me. I don't think I would be good for anybody if my brother set me on fire."

"Hiro, what if he recognizes us?" Honey Lemon asked from next to him on Baymax's back. They had all decided to fly to make sure they made it there in good time.

"No one in San Fransokyo has recognized us before. I don't think Tadashi will either." Hiro said. "Well, I hope."

"Wait, what's the plan!?" Wasabi asked from below.

"Wasabi, you and Fred get Aunt Cass out of there. The rest of us are gonna take down whoever's got her."

"Fredzilla to the rescue!" Fred said.

"And try not to yell out your names!" Hiro said, exasperated. "If Tadashi is there, he might hear you."

"Okay, we got it." Gogo said, sounding annoyed. "We can't beat him up if we see him because we have to keep our identities. Whatever."

"Yeah." Hiro said, before spotting the building. "Baymax! It's there!"

Baymax responded by lowering them to the ground, all of them hopping off the robot.

"Can you find my aunt, buddy?" Hiro asked.

"There are two life signs in that building." Baymax said, pointing to the dilapidated warehouse in front of them. Hiro nodded.

"Okay, guys. Remember the plan." Hiro said.

They all nodded in return. Hiro turned to the warehouse, and was about to do in, when suddenly, it burst into flame.

They all ducked. Hiro was shielded by Baymax, since he was the one closest to the fire. Hiro immediately shook it off, before running into the building.

"Keep to the plan!" Hiro said. "It's just Tadashi!"

"You want us to go into a flaming building?" Wasabi asked.

"Your suits can handle it." Hiro said. "We've got to save Aunt Cass!"

He didn't want for a response for anyone. He instead went inside the building, Baymax in tow.

"Can you find my aunt?" Hiro asked, looking at Baymax.

"She is in there, and alone." Baymax said.

"You two get her out of there!" Hiro said, pointing to Wasabi and Fred. They both nodded, and ran as fast as they could to the room. "Do you sense anyone else?"

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon suddenly said. "Look!"

There was a figure walking through the fire. Hiro squinted at it, before figuring out it was his brother, probably looking for Aunt Cass.

"Remember." Hiro said. "We need to act like heroes. Not us. He can't know who we are."

"Yeah, yeah." Gogo said. "We got it."

"Is that really Tadashi?" Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah." Hiro replied. "When I found out Aunt Cass was missing, he said he was gonna handle it."

"Wow." Honey Lemon said. "He really is alive."

"We got her!" A male voice yelled, alerting Tadashi, and the rest of the team.

"Who's there?" Tadashi yelled

"Is that…" Wasabi said, with Aunt Cass draped over his shoulder. Hiro looked at her, she seemed fine.

"Yeah, but get Aunt Cass out of here." Hiro said.

"She had received minor smoke inhalation. Staying here will not help the injury." Baymax said.

"Got it." Wasabi said, beginning to run off. He called over his shoulder, "Let me know if you catch the guy!"

"What are you people doing here?" Tadashi said, running up to them. "I've got this!"

"Look, we were alerted someone was kidnapped, and we came. This is our job." Hiro said. He prayed his brother wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Well, this is my family." Tadashi said. "And you guys could get hurt with me around."

"Do you know what chemical allows you to make fire?" Honey Lemon asked. Hiro turned to her, with wide eyes. That was not the plan!

"How did you know about that?" Tadashi asked, confused.

"We keep track of everyone is San Fransokyo who could be a threat." Gogo said, covering for her. "We saw the chemical once we got a scan of you."

"So, you know I'm dangerous?"

"We live for danger!" A fourth voice said, and Fred walked in the room, an older man in his hand.

"Uh, who is that?" Hiro asked.

"I found this guy around where we found the uh, kidnapped lady!" Fred said, deepening his voice when he saw Tadashi.

"So, you're the one who kidnapped her?" Tadashi said, with a glare. He walked up to the man, and the sensors on Hiro's mask shows that the room's temperature rose a few degrees.

"Well, I will say your little brother doesn't disappoint." The man said. "My name is James Carlton. And I have a proposition for you, boy."


	6. Saved

**_A/N: New chapter! Yay! Please review if you get the chance. :)_**

"A proposition?" Tadashi said, his eyes narrowed. "You kidnap my aunt, and think I'm going to listen to you? You're lucky you're not a pile of ashes on the ground right now."

Hiro heard Honey Lemon gasp. Hiro didn't blame her; he had never heard Tadashi threaten anyone before.

"Your entire family is going to be dead if you don't." The man said. "And you can't stop me."

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

"I used to work for Allistair Krei." James said. "I was the best employee he had."

"So, you decided to kidnap a woman to get revenge?" Hiro said, walking forward. "I hate to break to you, I don't think she knows him."

"I kidnapped her to get to him." James said, looking at Tadashi. "That chemical fire a few weeks ago was in one of Krei's factories. I set it on fire to get revenge. And then I saw you, Tadashi. You put it out."

"So, what?" Tadashi said.

"I followed you." James said, "And now I know you can create it to. You're going to help me get revenge on Krei. You're going to kill him."

"No." Tadashi said.

"Your old friends, all of your family, will die if you don't. I know their whereabouts, and I know how much you care about them. If you don't help me, I will kill them."

Hiro, Honey and Gogo all glanced at each other. This guy obviously had no idea who he was messing with.

"Did you forget we're here?" Gogo said, stepping forward. "You seriously just told us your whole plan. What are you, stupid?"

"I don't consider you a threat." James said. "Even with that robot of yours."

"Well, you should." Hiro said. "You just told us who all you're going after. We're protecting them."

"As if you could." James said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, it may be a little hard for you to kill anyone when you're in jail." Hiro said.

"What?" James said. This was the first time the older man had any emotion on his face.

"We've had the police on their way here since the minute the fire started." Hiro said, and he snapped his fingers. Police poured into the room, fire fighters by their side, as they put the fire out, which was already dying sure to Tadashi's shock. They put James in handcuffs, and grabbed Tadashi.

"He with you?" One policeman asked.

"Oh, yes!" Honey Lemon said. "He was just helping us."

"Okay." The policeman said, and let him go. "We've got to get this guy down to the station. Try not to start anymore fires, people."

With that, everyone was gone, and Hiro couldn't help but smile behind his mask. He had to say this was a job well done.

Now, they just had to get out of there without revealing who they were to Tadashi.

"So, you guys had this planned out the entire time?" Tadashi said.

"Well, mostly." Honey Lemon said. "I mean, we figured someone would be here…"

"And most of the time, supervillains always reveal their plans…" Fred continued.

"Yeah, this is just a normal day for us." Hiro said.

"So, is my Aunt okay?" Tadashi asked.

Baymax moved as if he was going to speak, but Hiro stopped him. Tadashi would recognize his voice if he heard it again.

"Uh, yeah. She's fine." Hiro said. "She should be home right now, if you want to go and check on her."

Tadashi looked pained. "I can't, but I will let my little brother know she's okay. Were… were you guys serious about protecting my family? He may have other people who will attack them"

"Relax, man." Fred said. "We've got it all under control."

"Though, it may be better for someone to keep an eye on them from the inside." Hiro said, and he looked at Tadashi. "Maybe you should be that person."

"Oh, uh, I can't actually talk to them. It's dangerous."

"But maybe they want to see you." Honey Lemon responded.

"Yeah, staying here and away from your family to protect them is kind of an asshole move." Gogo said.

"I'll… I'll think about it." Tadashi said. "But, in the meantime, thanks. You guys really are superheroes."

Tadashi left with a wave, leaving Hiro to let out a sigh of relief.

"I would say this a success." Baymax said. "He did not find out our identities."

"Yeah, and we may have convinced him to come back." Honey Lemon said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe…" Hiro said. He hoped he had, but knew he didn't. Things would be much easier if his brother would realize that they were fine even with his fiery powers.

"Would you like me to transport you back to your aunt now?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here."

Aunt Cass took a long time to wake up, and Baymax said it was simply because she was in need of rest. Hiro paced around her the entire time, making sure that she was breathing, and that everything was okay.

Baymax was there, of course, so he knew that Aunt Cass was in good hands. But, Hiro wanted to be there when she woke up.

When she finally did, Hiro thought he was going to cry with relief. This was the first time someone close to him had been kidnapped and though it didn't have anything to do with his status as a super hero, Hiro knew that he never wanted this to happen again.

"H-hiro?" Aunt Cass said, sitting up slowly.

"You're okay!" Hiro said.

"I think I was kidnapped…" Aunt Cass said, looking around confused. "Oh my god, Hiro! We need to call the police!"

"The police had already been contacted about the situation." Baymax said. Aunt Cass sighed with relief, and laid back down.

"Oh, honey. They called me and said they knew something about Tadashi. They said he was alive, Hiro." She said, putting a hand on her forehead. "How could I be so stupid?"

"It's okay. Big Hero Six got you here and out of trouble." Hiro said.

"Well, I hope they know I'm thankful. You did tell them thank you, right?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Hiro said, laughing awkwardly. "They totally know…"

"Good." Aunt Cass said, and she sat up. "Sometimes you forget your manners there, kiddo."

Hiro walked up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Wait! You're graduation! Did I miss it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Hiro said. "I thought you maybe got caught up somewhere or something."

"Oh, no! I wanted to be there so bad!" Aunt Cass said.

"Well, you got kidnapped. That's a pretty good excuse."

Aunt Cass sighed, before she pulled away, grabbing his shoulders. "Tadashi would be proud of you, if he was here."

"I know." Hiro said, his stomach dropping to the ground. "I know he would be."

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Aunt Cass excused herself, to go and get it.

"Will you tell her about the status of your brother?" Baymax asked after she had left.

"I don't know yet. But, Tadashi asked me not to."

"Tadashi is not thinking clearly. Perhaps you should tell her." Baymax said. "She misses him."

"Yeah, and if she knows he's back maybe she won't be lured in anymore…" Hiro said, but then he was reminded of what Tadashi had said about her being in pain if she knew. "I'll think about it."

"Hiro!" His aunt suddenly called urgently. "Get down here now!"

Hiro glanced at Baymax before bolting down the stairs. He grabbed a broom as he did so, knowing Baymax didn't have his armor on. He skidded to a stop at the door.

"What? What's wrong?!" He said in a panic.

Aunt Cass was looking at him with wide eyes, tears having formed in them. Hiro was confused, until she stepped to the side.

Tadashi was standing there. He was wearing his old blazer, with his hair tucked into a baseball cap. The broom fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor, just like his jaw.

"You- you're…"

"It's really him." Aunt Cass said. "He's alive."

It hit Hiro that Tadashi had decided to come home. His team's words earlier had made him make a choice and he chose to come back and see them.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said, having come down the steps himself.

"Yeah." Hiro said, shocked. He then broke out into a run, and hugged his brother, pressing is face into his shirt.

"I've decided to come home, Hiro." Tadashi whispered so only he could hear, hugging him back.

Hiro felt warm tears slip out of his eyes, tears of relief, and happiness. This was possibly the best moment in his life. He felt like he had done something, that he may have changed his brother's mind.

"It's about time." He answered, the smile not leaving his face.

"Oh," Aunt Cass said, running to them. She joined the hug. "I'm so happy! But, where have you been, Tadashi?"

Tadashi pulled away. He glanced at Hiro, who shook his head. Thank goodness he was out of Aunt Cass's line of vision.

"I had amnesia. Until recently. There was something in the building that saved me. I woke up miles away and had no idea who I was…"

"Oh, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass said, and she hugged him again. "We're just so glad you're back! Wait, we have to report this, don't we? Oh, what is everyone going to say? We should have a party!"

"I think that can wait, Aunt Cass." Hiro said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think it can wait."

**_A/N: Keep in mind, guys, Tadashi has always wanted to come home, but felt like he couldn't. With Big Hero Six on his side, he's thinking that they will protect his family from him as well. Kind of interesting thought pattern, and I thought we would finally have a good surprise for Hiro. :)_**


	7. Happily Back

**_Nope, the story isn't over yet! We've got some loose ends to tie up and such!_**

Hiro ran to his room, locking the door before Tadashi could get up there.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said, on the other side of the door. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Hiro said. "Just cleaning up! I'll be out in a second.

Hiro ran to his computer, trying to close any of the files that were being used to upgrade Baymax's armor. He groaned when the computer locked up.

"Come on! Let me in, I want to see our room again."

"Just a second!" Hiro said, and he ran as fast as he could around the room, trying to find all the pieces of his suit that he had left lying around.

"What could you possibly have in there that you don't want me to see?"

"I believe I know." Hiro heard Baymax say. He nearly tripped over his shoes in shock. Baymax wouldn't say what he was doing would he?

"Oh, yeah?" Tadashi said. "What do you think it is, big guy?"

"I believe it is a common secret for teenagers of his age. Pornography."

Hiro's mouth to floor. "No, it isn't!"

Hiro could hear Tadashi begin to laugh outside the door. He glared, but noticed the computer had finally unfroze, and ran to get everything off of there.

"Hiro, is that true?" Tadashi said, his voice still full of laughter.

"Uh…" Hiro said, glancing over the room before opening the door. "No?"

Tadashi smirked. "Uh huh. Well if I find it, then you're in trouble."

He walked in, admiring the room. "It's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be."

Hiro was breathing heavily from all of his running, but he gave an appreciative smile to Baymax as the robot walked in. "Well, I have to make sure this big guy can move, so I do what I can."

"Nice." Tadashi said. "It looks good. I don't have a bed though."

"Well, for waiting so long to come back, you can sleep on the floor. Jerk." Hiro said.

"About that… I got some good advice today. Your superhero team showed up today. Just like you said they would."

"Told you." Hiro said, smirking. "They're pretty awesome like that."

"I do have to ask you something though."

"Oh? What? I'm not telling you how I know them."

"I think I've got it figured out actually." Tadashi said.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said, feeling his heart rate kick up. "Y-you do?"

"Yep. You made a model of Baymax for them, right? With armor and all?" Tadashi said, smirking as if he knew everything.

Hiro let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah!" He said. "They came to me a couple of months after the fire. I figured I would help them."

"The first time I met the big red guy, I thought it was Baymax." Tadashi said. "But there was no way he could fit into that armor. No offense, big guy."

"I am a robot." Baymax reminded him. "Though I do take some offense to the previous statement."

Tadashi whirled around, surprised at what Baymax had said. Hiro burst into laughter.

"He picked up some of my personality over the last two years." Hiro said, affectionately leaning against the robot. "It'll be like living with two of me."

"My worst nightmare." Tadashi whispered to himself.

They were interrupted by a knock at the open door. The three of them turned to see Aunt Cass standing there, a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, you two are getting along again!" Aunt Cass said. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass." Tadashi said.

"Oh, and dinner is ready!" Aunt Cass said. "Hot wings, Cheetos, the whole nine yards!"

"Nice." Tadashi said, smiling. Hiro grabbed Baymax, and followed his elder brother down the stairs. As per usual, Aunt Cass had set up a place for the giant robot. It was something she had been doing for years for the robotic part of the family.

Tadashi gave the extra seat a strange look, as Baymax sat in it. Hiro jumped into the seat next to him, happily grabbing a plate.

"He eats with us?" Tadashi asked.

"I am a robot." Baymax said. "I do not eat. But, however, I do make sure Hiro and his aunt a proper and healthy meal."

"And he's like a part of the family now." Aunt Cass said sitting a plate down for Tadashi.

"Hiro, this is not a nutrient rich food." Baymax said, a cheeto between two of his fingers.

"Duh." Hiro said. "That's why I'm eating it."

Baymax seemed to watch intently as Hiro did so.

"Is that an expression?" Baymax asked.

"I … I don't know." Hiro said. "What would even call that?"

"You being a dick." Tadashi said.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass warned him.

"Hey! It's true."

Hiro glared at his older brother. "Whatever."

"What does being a dick mean?" Baymax asked.

Hiro was taking a sip of water, after eating a hot wing, but he choked on it, recovering only to laugh at the robot.

"Should I … answer that?" Tadashi said, shocked.

"I would be pleased if you did." Baymax said.

Hiro couldn't stop laughing, and Aunt Cass rolled her eyes at the scene.

The next day, Baymax had contacted the team, and told them to come to the lab immediately. None of them knew what it was for, but Hiro knew they would come anyways.

Wasabi was the one with the car, just as it used to be before his old car was destroyed two years ago. He had recently purchased a new one, equipped with upgrades from Hiro that should help them if they ever got in a car chase.

Those same upgrades got them there very quickly. Hiro was not surprised to see Gogo hop out of the driver's seat, with Wasabi panicking on the passenger's side.

"What's this about, Hiro?" Gogo said.

"Yeah, I had to get up early for this!" Fred said, yawning as he did so.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you." Hiro said. "Tadashi…"

"Oh my God!" Honey Lemon suddenly said, pointing at the garage. "Tadashi!"

Hiro turned to see that his brother was leaning happily against the side of the opened garage door. All of his friend's eyes were wide as they saw him. Honey wound up running to him first, hugging him tightly. Wasabi and Fred joined in as well, while Gogo hung back.

As soon as everyone was clear, she punched him in the arm. "That's for staying away for two years."

"Wait, you knew?" Tadashi asked, shocked.

"Yeah, man." Wasabi said. "Hiro told us."

"Hiro tell us everything. We're like a super best friend team." Fred said.

"Super best friend team?" Gogo said. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"With a little something I like to call … a brain."

"Oh god." Gogo said, rolling her eyes.

"How about we go do something celebrate Tadashi finally coming back, huh?" Hiro said. "Maybe we can go out to eat, or go do… adult things?"

"Really?" Tadashi said. "That's your idea about hanging out?"

"Well, before graduation all of us were so busy with stuff that we never really had a free day. "Honey Lemon said. "So, now we don't really have any ideas."

"I've got one!" Fred said. "We could all go on my family yacht!"

"You have a yacht?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Hiro said. "His family's actually rich."

"Like super rich." Gogo said.

"And my dad used to be a superhero."

"Fred…" Wasabi said, groaning. "Again with the dad thing?"

"It's true! I found his lair!" Fred yelled.

"The only thing you found is illegal drugs." Gogo said.

"Or maybe he hit his head…" Honey Lemon suggested.

"Whatever." Fred said, pouting. "You guys going on the yacht or what?"

**_Super duper short chapter! I've got some serious writer's block. _**

**_I probably won't be updating for the holiday for now. So, be warned! _**


	8. The End of Peace

_**A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving. :) Here I give you a long chapter full of feels. Get ready!**_

Hiro rubbed his eyes, but continued with his work.

After having Baymax confirm Tadashi was in deep sleep, he began the task of transferring all of the data from the computer upstairs, to the new one downstairs, which was much more secure, and less likely to be used by his older brother.

"Are you going to tell Tadashi about our alternate lives?" Baymax asked from next to him.

"I don't know, maybe. I need time to decide that." Hiro said. "He probably wouldn't be too happy to know now though."

"I agree that it is too soon, but I do stress the importance of telling him."

"I will, Baymax." Hiro said, leaning back as the data went through. "I just need to wait for the right time."

"You are tired." Baymax said, his cameras focused on Hiro.

Hiro chose a good time to let out a long yawn. "Yeah, but I have to finish this. Tadashi isn't back in classes yet, so who knows when I'll have a chance to get this done."

"If you do not get a proper amount of rest, possible problems may arise with your health."

"I know, I know." Hiro said, "You've given this lecture before, Baymax. I promise I'll go to sleep right after this is done, buddy."

"How long will this take?"

"Not long." Hiro said. "It's almost done downloading. Then, I'm gonna encrypt the computer and go back to sleep."

There was a pause, and Hiro leaned back in his chair, dozing as the computer did its work.

"Hiro." Baymax said, and the boy jumped. He turned in the chair to look at the robot.

"I thought you'd let me sleep for once, buddy. What's up?"

"Are you happy that your brother has returned?"

"Well, yeah." Hiro said. "It's about time though. I'm still mad at him for waiting so long."

"Do you want to spend time with him?" Baymax asked.

"Of course. It's been two years since we really were brothers."

"Then, I can permanently deactivate." Baymax said. "If you wish so, and only return if I am needed for the team."

Hiro stood up in a flash. "What? What are you saying?"

"With your brother alive, I am not needed to watch your health. He can do this. I understand if you do not need me anymore."

Hiro stared at the robot, breathless. The computer beeped, indicating that its job had been done, but Hiro didn't care at this point.

"Can I take your silence as a yes?" Baymax said.

"You – you want to leave?" Hiro asked.

"No, I do not." Baymax said. "But my only concern is your feelings. I may be only in the way of you and your brother."

"I…" Hiro said. He couldn't find any words. "Baymax…"

"I shall deactivate tonight after you enter your first cycle of REM sleep."

"No!" Hiro said, finally finding something to say. "I don't want you to!"

"Why?" Baymax asked. "You have your brother and your family. I am no longer needed."

"Well, you're…" Hiro said. "You're… more than just my nurse. We've talked about this."

"I am a robot. Not a human."

"I don't care." Hiro said. "You're my best friend."

"I understand. But that does not change what I am."

Hiro stepped back, a gasp escaping his mouth. He felt his throat close up as the thought of Baymax leaving hit him.

"Your emotional state is deteriorating, Hiro. Have I been a cause of that?" Baymax asked.

"Y-yeah, you bonehead!" Hiro yelled. "You can't leave! You're my best friend, and I need you!"

"Why?" Baymax asked.

"Why? Because I care about you! I don't care if you're a robot, or you're just a chip. You're Baymax!"

"But you have your brother back. My spot has been filled."

"Your spot is only for you, Baymax." Hiro said. "Maybe at first you reminded me of Tadashi, and maybe you took his place, but now you have your own. You're Baymax! I need you, just like I need my family. You're not just a robot!"

"Please explain. I do not understand."

"You… have questions. You care, and you look at the world and you have free will. That wasn't your intended purpose, no. But your purpose is to grow now. To be you. You were made a robot, Baymax. But now, you are so much more."

"I do not have a brain, which thus means I cannot process emotions and feelings of my own accord." Baymax said. "I am not a human, because I do not have the capability. And yet, I feel happy that you do not want me to leave."

Hiro smiled. "It's not exactly possible, buddy. But you found a way."

"Thank you, for letting me stay."

Hiro found himself running to the robot, and hugged him, much like the day Hiro had rebuilt him. Baymax immediately hugged him back, and Hiro took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"I love you, Baymax. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Hiro said, and he waited for Baymax to answer.

"If it is possible for me, I would like to say I feel the same." Baymax said.

"With you, anything is possible."

When Tadashi woke up, the sun was shining, and all was right with the world.

Well, until he looked at his brother's bed and found that he wasn't there. If a few days ago, Aunt Cass had not been kidnapped, and nearly been killed by some weirdo after him, then Tadashi would not have freaked out. But Aunt Cass had been kidnapped, and Tadashi was freaking out.

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi yelled, running down the stairs. When he didn't find her there, he ran to the café, panting when she caught a look of him.

"Tadashi?" She said, "What's wrong?"

"Hiro…" He said, catching his breath. "Have you seen Hiro?"

"No, I thought he was still asleep."

"Ah!" Tadashi said. "He's not."

"Calm down, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass said. "He does this sometimes. I bet he's just out with his friends."

Tadashi was not convinced. He quickly went back upstairs, checking for Hiro's shoes, and jacket. When he found them on the floor, his felt his panic rise.

"Okay." Tadashi said. "Calm down. Lighting the house on fire will only make things worse."

Tadashi slowly rose his hands up to his eye level, gasping as he saw them glow slightly red because of his abilities. He ran to the kitchen, turning on water to try and cool them down.

"Where could he be?" He said aloud, looking around, then an idea hit him. "Wait, Baymax!"

His hands at their proper temperature, he took two stairs at a time to get to his room. He looked for Baymax's charging station, sighing with relief when he saw that Baymax was not in his pod, meaning he was more than likely with Hiro.

If he knew Hiro, which he thought he did, the programming for Baymax would be on the desktop they had shared. He turned the thing on, guessing Hiro's password with ease.

"Wait, why is nothing on here?" Tadashi said. If Baymax's information was on here, the robot's GPS signal would be. Tadashi had designed that way he wouldn't get lost, Hiro would have more than likely kept it.

"Maybe it's on the computer in the garage." Tadashi mumbled, before shutting the computer off and dashing down the stairs.

He had just gotten to the computer when he heard snoring. Realization crossed Tadashi's face, when he slowly turned around.

Hiro must have fallen asleep down here. He was not in danger, and was okay.

That still didn't prepare him for what he saw when he did turn around.

Baymax was laying on the floor, his heater on, evident by the slight red glow emitting from his body. Hiro was on top of him, sprawled out and snoring on top of the robot. Hiro looked positively comfortable, because Baymax was stretched out to the point that he was taller than him.

Baymax's eyes were closed though, and Tadashi thought maybe his battery was close to dying, and he did so to conserve energy, making it look like he was asleep.

He kneeled at the scene, smiling slightly.

Tadashi knew, though, it would be damaging for Baymax's battery to die completely, so he put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Hey." He said. "Knucklehead…"

Hiro stirred slightly, opening his brown eyes slowly. "Tadashi?"

"Baymax's batteries are low. We need to get him upstairs."

"What?" Hiro said. "He had a full charge last night."

"He's in a kind of sleep mode right now." Tadashi said. "That can't be too good, Hiro."

Hiro gave a light groan. "But he's so warm…"

"Yeah, he went into sleep mode to keep his heater on."

"Baymax?" Hiro said, moving one of his fluffy arms. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Baymax's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at Hiro. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"What's your battery charge?"

"Ninety eight percent." Baymax said. "I went into sleep mode to not disturb you."

"You can go into sleep mode without the pod?" Tadashi asked. "Did you design him to do that?"

Hiro looked shocked, before a slow smile spread on his face. "No, I guess Baymax figured it out on his own."

"Yes. I did. It is a good feature for you to get a good night's sleep, and a way for me to shut off for a while, and … relax."

"Wow…" Tadashi said. "That's incredible."

"Mhm." Hiro said, and he laid his head down on Baymax again. "Now that's all cleared up, I'm going back to sleep."

"Hiro, Tadashi's neurotransmitter levels indicate he recently went through a severely stressful situation. Perhaps you should talk to him about this." Baymax said.

Hiro opened his eyes slowly, and sighed. "Fine."

He climbed off of Baymax, letting the robot sit up. He didn't get off the floor, and was content to sit there, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, after Aunt Cass got kidnapped, I was worried when you weren't in the room this morning. So worried I nearly set the house on fire…"

"I'm fine. Baymax and I were doing some work, and then he wrestled me into sleeping. It happens a lot." Hiro said shrugging. "Trust me, we're fine."

"I'm still worried, knucklehead. If I can't find you, or you get hurt because of me, I don't know what I'm going to do. I came home to make sure I can watch you closer now."

"Look," Hiro said, standing up. He walked to the desk, and pulled out a small GPS. "I'll keep this on me at all times. It's hooked up to the computer upstairs. If you don't know where I am, use it."

Hiro put the GPS in his pants pocket. Tadashi sighed.

"Thanks, Hiro." Tadashi said. "And I know it weird having me back and all."

"Let's not talk about that." Hiro said. "I just woke up and it's too early for any heart to heart talks."

"I forgot you're sixteen now." Tadashi said, chuckling. "No more cute little brother."

"Ugh." Hiro said. "Don't talk to me."

"Oh, Baymax!" Tadashi said, surprised to see the robot sitting contentedly in front of the computer, Hiro not with him. "Where's Hiro?"

"The lab called him one hour ago to come in and work on the robots. Apparently, one of them had malfunctioned."

"When do you think he's gonna be back?" Tadashi asked, curiously.

"I do not know. He said he would call me if he was going to be late."

"Okay." Tadashi said, and she sat on Hiro's bed, facing Baymax. "So, how've you been, Baymax? Two years is a lot of time for a robot."

"I have been well, Tadashi." Baymax said.

"What kinds of patients have you patched up? Anything cool?"

"I have mostly been attending to Hiro. As a growing boy, he needs a lot of attention."

"What has he needed?" Tadashi asked.

"After the fire, he required emotional support, as did he other times during his growth." Baymax said. "His physical injuries, however, included fractured wrists, bruises, and sleep deprivation."

"Fractured wrists, huh? I figured the little twerp was out bot fighting again."

"Hiro does not participate in bot fights to my knowledge." Baymax said.

"Well, then how did he get the fractured-"

"Hiro!"

Tadashi jumped, turning to see that Aunt Cass and run into the room, looking winded and scared.

"Aunt Cass? What's wrong?"

Aunt Cass took a few deep breaths before answering. "Is Hiro here?"

"No." Tadashi said. "Baymax said he went to the lab to work on something."

"No!" Aunt Cass said. "This can't be happening…"

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked, standing up. "What happened?"

"Hiro's been kidnapped by the same man who took me! He's in danger!"

"But- but that's impossible!" Tadashi said standing up. "That guy was arrested."

"I have just received reports of a major prison riot stared by James, the man who was arrested." Baymax said, standing up. "It is possible this could have led to escape."

"Not Hiro." Aunt Cass said. "Anyone but him! We have to call the police!"

"No, I have a better idea." Tadashi said, and he turned to Baymax. "Do you know how to contact Big Hero Six?"

"Yes." Baymax said, and he sent out the urgent message quickly. "They have been contacted."

"How do you know them?" Aunt Cass said looking at Baymax.

"He did them a favor once not too long ago." Tadashi said, walking across the room to get his jacket. "If anyone can get Hiro, it's them."

"Wait, where are you going?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm going to help them."

"Tadashi, no!" Aunt Cass said, grabbing his arm. "Honey, we just got you back, and you could get hurt!"

""Aunt Cass, there's a lot I haven't told you about where I've been." Tadashi said. "If anyone is in danger it's not me. I've got this."

"Tadashi…"

"I sense no indication that Tadashi is lying." Baymax said.

"I…" Aunt Cass said. "I can't lose you both."

"You won't lose me. I'm bringing Hiro back."

Tadashi gave her a smile, before running down the stairs, and out the door. He was sure he was going to have to save Hiro from this man, whether or not Big Hero Six showed up or not.

But what he wasn't prepared for, was Hiro being more ready for this event than he was. Tadashi was not the only one who had changed over two years, Hiro and Baymax had more so than anyone.


	9. Screams

_**A/N: Short chapter, but FULL of action. Are you prepared for this? Probably not...**_

"So, what do you need the great Hiro Hamada for?" Hiro said, smirking even though he was quite uncomfortably tied to a chair.

"You're bait." James said, glaring at him. "Don't think you're special."

"Oh, I'm not special at all. You just need me to get to my super powered brother." Hiro said.

"You're an arrogant little boy."

"Hey, it gives me charm." Hiro said trying to shrug but finding it kind of painful.

"Listen, kid." James said. "I'm dangerous, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Do you know what my brother would do to you if you even thought about killing me?" Hiro said. "You would be a pile of ash on the ground."

"Silence!" James said.

"No, you can't hurt me, because you need Tadashi on my side. This, my captor, is why I am arrogant."

"Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I won't-"

"Hurt me?" Hiro said, and he laughed. "When Tadashi comes and gets me, if one hair is out of place, you'll be this year's campfire."

James glared at him, before a sinister smile came upon his face. "Well, good thing you don't know my plan then."

"What's your plan?" Hiro asked.

"Did you think I would tell you?" James said. "You may have graduated college at an incredible age, but you are still very stupid. You don't need to know my plan."

Hiro rolled his eyes. He was honestly tired of dealing with supervillains who really weren't all that super.

"Let me guess, you're going to try and kill me but not all the way, so you can hold my delicate life over Tadashi's head."

James turned to him, eyes wide. "How did you-"

"I watch a lot of TV, stupid." Hiro said. "I know how this goes."

"Well then, you should be scared. Terrified, even." James said. "You might die at sixteen if your brother doesn't do what I say."

"So?" Hiro said. "Maybe you don't threaten me."

"I should." James said. "Because you know what, kid? You watched your brother burn in that building. You screamed his name and he never came out."

Hiro's face felt, and he finally felt anger towards the man. He didn't need to be reminded of that night, ever. "So, what? Tadashi doesn't get hurt by burns now. He's stronger."

"No, but you're not." James said. "You screamed your brother's name, and now he will scream yours. I hope you are prepared to burn Hiro."

Hiro did not say anything, but was content to glare as a smirk found its way on to James' features. He thought he had won, he thought using Hiro as bait, and nearly killing him was going to get his brother's cooperation.

He forgot who he was messing with.

James pulled out his phone, smiling when he did so. "My cameras say he's here. Time to go, Hiro."

James walked out agonizingly slow. Hiro waited until he was gone, before pulling the little blade that he kept in his jacket out, and beginning to saw the ropes he had been tied with.

So, the explosion was not going to be lethal enough to kill him. That, Hiro knew. But, it was going to be hot, and painful. Hiro didn't try to run for the door, because he figured he didn't have time. Instead, he waited for the explosion to happen, ready to get this over with.

Hiro Hamada hoped he was as smart as he thought he was.

Tadashi Hamada found Big Hero Six exactly where Baymax had told him to go. It was relief; at least he would have help getting his brother back.

His eyes scanned over them, before stopping. There were not six people there as per usual. There were only five.

"Where's the purple guy?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, uh…" The guy in the green suit said. "He had some normal people stuff to do and couldn't make it."

Tadashi felt a hint of annoyance, but remembered that none of these people really knew Hiro. They weren't going to be as worried as Tadashi was for him, which made things a little more complicated.

"It's fine." The woman in the yellow said. "We can get your brother back with or without him."

"Yeah, we've got this." The girl in the pick said.

Tadashi blinked. Their voices reminded him of his friends. It must have been a coincidence, which was totally possible. As much as he loved his friends, they would never be fit for a double life like Big Hero Six had to lead. With school, and personal lives, they would never have time.

"Listen this guy is after me." Tadashi said. "He wants me to work with him to take someone down. I'm going to talk to him, and you guys are going to get Hiro out. Got it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" The guy in the weird monster suit said. Tadashi nodded at them, and pulled out his phone. He had hooked it up to the computer in Hiro and Tadashi's room.

"He's about five miles out." Tadashi said. "It will take a while to get there."

"Not with this guy! The monster guy said, pointing at the robot.

"He can fly." The woman in yellow said.

"Wings, please!" The girl in pink yelled, and the giant red robot complied, wings coming out of his armor. Tadashi had to smile. It was pretty smart to make the robot fly.

The climbed on top of them, the rest of Big Hero Six climbing as well into their spots as the robot took off. Tadashi looked at all of them, wondered what had led them to this life, a life full of fighting and secrets.

Their masks hid who they were. Not one inch of their skin could be seen. He would only see bits and pieces of the hair on their heads that popped out of their suits. The girl in the yellow had dark hair, and the girl in pink was blonde, but that was it. They were good at keeping themselves hidden.

Tadashi found himself watching them, rather than the skyline as the team was so bent on doing. It was now sunset for a rather stressful day, and Tadashi wanted nothing more than for this plan to go right. He just wanted Hiro back at home, and safe.

Since he had a giant robot, and most of a well-known super hero team, Tadashi thought he could get this done, and maybe be back at home for dinner.

They all landed safely, the robot smartly hovering the ground for a moment, allowing everyone to climb off. Tadashi noticed the simple magnets that the purple leader would use to latch on to his robot. Hiro must have designed that, and Tadashi thought it was smart.

"He's in there." The robot said, pointing in the room. "I detect him."

"What about James?" Tadashi asked.

"He is coming outside. We must begin our plan." It said.

Tadashi nodded, turning to go inside.

He never made it inside though, because suddenly, the warehouse Hiro was in, exploded. The force of it sent all of the team flying back. Tadashi hit the ground hard, dazed for a moment, before sitting up.

Hiro.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled. "HIRO!"

He then fell back to the ground, blinking rapidly. This couldn't have happened; Hio couldn't have been in there. If he was, he would be dead, and Hiro was not dead. He could not be dead. Tadashi sat up, finding the team had been knocked out.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled one more time, before the robot began to fly into the scene, only to be thrown back by a force field.

"No one gets in until I get what I want."

Tadashi turned, slowly to the voice. He nearly saw red as he watched the figure of James walk up to him.

"And if you hurt me, I won't let you see your brother alive. Or, well, barely alive anyways."

**_A/N: Let me know your thoughts! I love seeing reviews. :)_**


	10. The Plan

**_A/N: Here it is! Thank you to all the lovely reviews. They made my day. _****_J_**

Tadashi didn't force control on himself. He could feel smoke steaming from his hands, but chose to ignore it. There would be no way to get it go away at this point.

"Get on with it." Tadashi said. "And then let us get Hiro out."

A smile formed on James's features. "Good. You have some sense."

"You mentioned Alistair Krei. You want me to get revenge on him." Tadashi said.

"Yes." James said. "I want you to make him burn."

"Original." Tadashi said.

"I used to work in one of his labs." James said, glaring. "And he gave me a prototype oven to take home for my family. I was the tester of a product which would revolutionize the way people cooked, but what I didn't know, was that it was unsafe. The oven exploded, one night. It killed my whole family."

Tadashi blinked, feeling a bit of remorse for this man, but then he remembered his brother, and it was gone.

"And what makes you want to kill my brother?" Tadashi said.

"Alistair Krei, three weeks later, fired me for mourning over my family. He took me job, and my family without remorse. I vowed to get revenge on him that day. Now I have you to do so."

"So, you want me to kill Krei for you?"

"The fire your brother is in is currently non-lethal. If you pledge to help me, I'll get him out, and he'll be alive. If you double cross me, whatever hospital you take Hiro to, will be rubble in minutes."

Tadashi stared. He was stuck. He had to keep Hiro alive, but could he really kill someone, even though this person was not the best man?

He looked at the ground. This is why he stayed away. Hiro needed protecting more than he needed his brother.

Suddenly, the team was coming around, and their eyes widened as they saw the building. Tadashi didn't pay any attention to them, still worried about his own predicament.

Then, the robot stood up, pointing his fist at the force field. Tadashi turned just as the robot let it fly, and it hit the force field, which was demolished in seconds.

"What?" James said, angry.

Then, out of the fire, and the building, came the purple leader. His suit was burned, and he appeared out of breath, but he was okay.

"Is my brother-" Tadashi tried to call.

"Hiro!" The team around him called, and Tadashi looked at them confused. The purple man fell to his knees, and his mask seemed to disappear back into his suit, revealing his identity.

"NO!" James said. "This is impossible!"

Tadashi couldn't do anything but stare. Under the mask, was Hiro, his little brother who should have been burning in that building.

"Hiro!" The woman in pink yelled, and then she too took off her mask, and Tadashi gasped when he saw it was Honey Lemon. Hiro went to say something, when he began to cough loudly. "Baymax! Can you scan him?"

"Hiro, you have severe smoke inhalation and burns on your body. You must receive medical treatment immediately."

Hiro nodded, accepting his fate, as Baymax picked him up. This alone, told Tadashi that Hiro was in pain.

Hiro was hurt, but he was alive. Tadashi felt relief as he saw them fly off.

Tadashi turned back to James, only to see that the woman in yellow had zoomed around him, and tied in up with nearby rope. She took her mask off, and Tadashi was only a little less surprised that she was Gogo.

"No one hurts Hiro." She said, her voice seething.

"Tadashi." A gentle voice said. He turned around, and saw Wasabi, the man in green, without his mask. "I know we have a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't care." Tadashi said. "Get him to the police, or somewhere out of the way! I'm getting Hiro."

"Hey," The monster in the suit said, and he took off his helmet, to reveal it was Fred. "You need to calm down, dude."

"Yeah." Wasabi said. "Look at yourself."

Tadashi raised his hands and saw that they were glowing red, steam rolling off of them in waves. His clothes smoldered from where his skin up his arms had gone up in temperature.

"I can't control it." Tadashi said. "You're lucky I haven't blown anything up yet."

"Yes you can." Honey Lemon said. "Hiro is with Baymax, he's okay for right now. He's not too badly injured."

"He is because of me!" Tadashi said, and he felt his hand catch fire. The entire team backed away at the sight. "And you guys are scared too!"

"Tadashi, dude. You're losing it!" Fred said. "Look, if you don't calm down-"

"I can't!" Tadashi said. "You don't understand, my brother nearly died in there."

"But he didn't." Wasabi reminded him calmly. Tadashi looked at him, trying to see fear in his eyes, but he didn't. "Hiro is a tough kid, and a smart one. He obviously had his suit, which protected him from the explosion."

"If you calm down, we can all find him and see what happened." Honey Lemon said.

Tadashi looked at all of them, taking deep breaths to try and get his powers under control. After a few moments, he felt his arms cool, and his hands stopped smoking.

"Okay, that's good." Wasabi said. Tadashi looked up at him to see that he had his mask back on. "Now, we need to get out of here. You have Hiro's GPS on your phone, right?"

Tadashi nodded, and pulled it out, but felt his body temperature rise again when he tried to locate it.

"It was destroyed in the explosion." Tadashi said.

"Let's get back to Hiro's garage." Gogo said. "We can call Baymax and found out where he is from there."

Tadashi nodded. "Let's go."

Hiro's throat hurt, but Baymax said that was to be expected when he was diagnosed with smoke inhalation. They figured they would not be caught if they went to the lab where Hiro was building all of his other nurse-bots. It was a good place to recover, and technically, the boy had more nurses if Baymax ever left.

But Baymax was adamantly watching him, and Hiro was glad he did so. He didn't want to be alone while he felt so crappy.

"I felt fear that you would not survive." Baymax said. "That your plan wouldn't work."

"It almost didn't." Hiro said, his voice a little rough. "When James was setting the trap, I almost left without the suit. If I had, I wouldn't have made it out."

"The new suit you created did seem to deflect most of the fire from you. However, you do have some first to second degree burns on your arms."

"Well, I think it did okay for something I threw together in a few weeks. Especially the mask thing." Hiro said. "It stopped a lot of the smoke."

"I am also pleased to know you were right about what the man would do. He did set a fire, and we were adequately prepared."

"Yeah." Hiro said. "But, I mean villains are pretty predictable. It was easy. I just kind of wish Tadashi hadn't seen me, you know? It's still too soon."

"I understand you are worried." Baymax said. "But you should not be. The first thing you need is rest."

Hiro sighed. "Yeah you're right. Think I'm okay to change and go home?"

"Yes." Baymax said.

Hiro opened the front door to his house, preparing a lie to explain to Aunt Cass where he had been, and why his voice was so messed up. He told Baymax to be quiet while he did so, just because he knew the robot was a terrible liar.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro said, walking up the stairs to see her doing the dishes. He expected her to smile and welcome him home, but did not expect her to drop the dish she was holding and turn around slowly.

"Hiro?" She said, shocked. "Hiro? You're home?"

"Uh, yeah." Hiro said. "You okay?"

"Oh my god! You're home!" Aunt Cass said, running over to him, and hugging him tightly. Hiro hissed in pain as she accidentally grabbed some of the burns on his arms. She then abruptly pulled away. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I, uh, I'm okay. What's wrong?"

"Well, you were kidnapped, Hiro!" Aunt Cass said. "Don't even try to lie to me about it!"

Hiro looked at Baymax, who had just gotten to the top of the stairs, wildly. He then looked back at Aunt Cass.

"How … did you know?"

"The kidnapper called me!" Aunt Cass said. "It was the same man who had me the other day. Oh, Tadashi and I were so worried."

"It's okay. I got out."

"Is Tadashi with you?" Aunt Cass asked. "He went out to get you back."

Hiro was shocked. "How…?"

"I don't know." Aunt Cass said. "But he was so determined. He said it had something to do with where he had been the last two years."

"No, it was the superhero team that got me out. Big Hero Six. Baymax met up with them to treat me. I'm okay, really."

"Does Tadashi know you're okay? Have you called him?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll call him in a second." Hiro said, smiling. "I just need some rest to get better."

"Oh, right!" Aunt Cass said. "Go upstairs, and get your rest. Just have Baymax call him."

Hiro nodded, tired of trying to speak. He waved at her as he grabbed Baymax and took him up the stairs.

"Now would be a good time to call Tadashi." Hiro said, falling on his bed. His throat hurt worse at this point.

"I shall." Baymax said. "Please get some rest, Hiro."

Normally, Hiro fought whenever he had to go to sleep. He would rather stay awake and watch the world rather than waste time asleep. But, his arms stung, from where Aunt Cass grabbed him, and his chest hurt from the smoke he had breathed in.

Hiro took his jacket off, and went to sleep in seconds.

**_A/N: Woo! No reunion between the brothers, but I figured any update is better than nothing. I hope you guys liked it!_**


	11. After the Fire

**_It's here! New chapter! And I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers. All the reviews were very nice and made me smile. Now, are you ready for this feels fest?_**

Tadashi ran into the front door so quickly his aunt only saw him as a blur. Turning around, she looked up the stairs to where he disappeared, and figured her two nephews needed alone time before she would go check on them.

Tadashi was honestly expecting the worst. When he told his friends Baymax had contacted him, he thought it meant Hiro was dying, that he was so hurt that Baymax was calling to tell him to say goodbye.

But when Tadashi entered the room, all he saw was Hiro sleeping peacefully on his bed, and Baymax sitting on the floor, curiously watching a movie. At the sound of him entering though, Baymax turned his head to see him.

Tadashi did not have to ask how Hiro was. Baymax seemed to read what he needed to know from his wild eyes.

"Hiro only suffered burns on his arms and legs, as well as minor smoke inhalation. At the moment, all he needs is rest."

Tadashi let out a long breath, putting his hand of his forehead in relief. "Nothing permanent?"

"No, Hiro is expected to make a full recovery. His wounds have been properly dressed."

Tadashi took deep breaths to calm himself. "How did he get out so easily?"

"Hiro had a plan in case this would happen. His fighting suit had been redesigned to handle high temperatures or flame. Hiro expected he would be kidnapped, so he had it with him when James took him."

"He what?" Tadashi said. "Why did he call me? Or just not have gone! He could have died!"

"Tadashi." Baymax said. "You must lower your volume if you wish for Hiro to continue sleeping."

"That didn't answer my question." Tadashi said, lowering his voice significantly.

"Hiro has been a savior of this city for two years. It does not cross his mind to put others in danger over him." Baymax said.

"What does that mean?" Tadashi said.

"Hiro said he was not like you once. He did not believe he was a hero. Now two years have passed, and Hiro had never stopped trying to disprove what he said that night. He is more of a hero than even you, Tadashi."

Tadashi, with wide eyes, looked at Hiro's sleeping face. In the two years he was gone, Hiro had grown taller, up to a full height. He had lost the baby fat in his face, and with that, he had lost a lot of his innocence. Hiro was not a kid anymore.

"And where I was I?" Tadashi said sadly.

"You believed you were trying to protect him, Tadashi. But Hiro has never needed protecting. I believe it was you who needed protecting, not him."

"And why would that be?" Tadashi said. "You're a robot, Baymax. This isn't something you can understand."

"I may have been made to be a robot, but Hiro has taught me I can be more." Baymax said. "And you were scared that Hiro would be scared of you. It was … easier for him to think you are dead, than for you to lose him to fear."

Tadashi felt his hands heat up, and he hid them behind his back so Baymax wouldn't notice. Suddenly he couldn't face his own creation. He was ashamed, because it was true. When his brother needed him all those years ago, he kept himself away for selfish reasons. If Hiro knew that, would he be forgiven?

"Hiro is not angry." Baymax said.

"What?"

"Hiro is not angry." Baymax repeated. "We have discussed this in length while he upgraded his suit. Hiro has forgiven you."

"How could he do that?" Tadashi said.

"It is hard to understand forgiveness when you have not forgiven yourself." Baymax said. "But Hiro is not angry. Hiro understands what you have been through. He understands the pain of hurting, or even killing someone."

"How?"

"Hiro has been a part of a superhero team for two years. He could not save everyone." Baymax said. "Hiro has grown as a person more than you know."

"And I wasn't here." Tadashi said, looking over at Hiro, who was still asleep.

"You never left." Baymax explained. "While Hiro went through the stages of grief, I would remind him that you were here. Even if not in person, you were always with him."

Tadashi tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but found that all he wanted to do was break down and cry over the whole situation. But just as the first tear fell, he heard Aunt Cass knock on the door.

He turned to her silently, wishing she wouldn't have come up to the attic at such a time, but he saw her own tear stained cheeks. Aunt Cass silently walked into the room, and wrapped Tadashi in a tight hug. Tadashi knew she hadn't heard everything, maybe only the last thing said by Baymax, but he knew that was enough.

Together, they wept over the years Tadashi had lost. They wept over Hiro's burns for his pain. And most importantly, they wept for themselves.

Tadashi heard Baymax walk up behind them, and he wrapped his fluffy arms around them too. Tadashi felt a small smile form on his face. Baymax helped more than the robot knew.

Hiro came to after the sun had risen the next morning. The sun filtered through the open windows, and he groaned, hating the way the light hit his eyelids.

Hiro thought about trying to go back to sleep. If his brother had found him, maybe he hadn't noticed that he was awake, so he could fall back asleep without the giant fight that was about to come with the older Hamada finding out who Hiro really was.

But, when his bed dipped down, a tale tell sign someone was sitting on it, Hiro jumped, his eyes opening out of shock.

"Crap." Hiro said, sighing, as he saw it was his brother who had sat down. Looks like he wasn't avoiding the fight after all. "Morning, Tadashi…"

Hiro expected him to yell, but Tadashi didn't. Instead, he gently grabbed the boy and hugged him, careful to avoid his burns. Hiro was worried about what was going come after, but he leaned into the contact for the time being, happy to not be yelled at first thing in the morning.

Hiro noticed that Tadashi's heartbeat was fast, and that he was warmer than he probably should be. Whether that was a sign of anger, Hiro preferred not to think about. Testing his the burns on his arms, Hiro brought his arms around Tadashi, happy to be close to him.

Slowly, Hiro listened as Tadashi's heart rate slowly down, his body temperature going down with it. They sat, hugging for a long time. Hiro didn't want to move, because for the first time since his brother had returned, that he really had Tadashi back. This was the Tadashi that Hiro had lost to the fire. This was when he really came back.

"I love you." Hiro said, muffled by his face pressed into his brother's shirt.

"I love you too." Tadashi said, and his hold tightened on Hiro, before he promptly let him go, looking his brother in the eyes. "Now we need to talk."

Hiro sighed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we avoid talking about it? Maybe, like, forever?"

"No, Hiro." Tadashi said. "We need to talk about it. I'd rather do it now then later."

"I know." Hiro said, and he scooted away from his brother. "Okay, let me have it. Yell, do whatever. Let's get this over with."

"What were you thinking, knucklehead?" Tadashi said, gently hitting him on the head with his knuckle. Hiro stared openly at his brother.

"Wait, are you serious?" Hiro said. "That's it?"

"Oh, no. You can expect me to be up your butt about everything you do now. But, you're a hero, Hiro. That's more than I could ever hope for from my little brother."

"You're not pissed that I put myself in danger?"

"I'm not happy about it." Tadashi said. "But it's better than putting yourself in danger for bot fights. If I'd have to pick one of the two evils, I'd rather you be a superhero."

Hiro let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought you were going to kill me for it."

"I was." Tadashi said. "But your robot friend there talked me out of it. You did a good job with Baymax, Hiro."

"He's truly amazing." Hiro said, looking over to his small port.

"Yeah, amazing people tend to stick by amazing robots." Tadashi said, and he gently grabbed his brother's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled back, and they were silent for a moment, before Tadashi thought of something to say. "So, how did you guys become a superhero team in the first place?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Hiro said.

"No." Tadashi said. "I heard about you guys maybe a year and a half ago."

"Did you hear about professor Callaghan?" Hiro asked.

"He died in the fire…" Tadashi said. "I never saved him."

Hiro took a deep breath, and looked away from his brother. "I … no, he didn't die in the fire, Tadashi. He set the fire."

"Wait, what?" Tadashi said. "We're talking about the same guy, right?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "He set the fire to steal my micro bots, and we became a superhero team to stop him."

At Tadashi's disbelieving look, Hiro stood up and opened his computer. He opened a new report on Callaghan, and showed it to his brother, who had followed him to the desktop.

"A few months before the showcase, his daughter Abigail was a part of a project called Silent Sparrow." Hiro explained. "Due to a malfunction, everyone thought she died in the first test of the project. After that Callaghan wanted revenge on the main investor, Alistair Krei."

"And you guys stopped him." Tadashi said, reading the article.

"Abigail, his daughter, was alive though." Hiro said. "The portal he used was a part of the Silent Sparrow. She was inside, and Baymax had to go inside to get her out. She's okay now, I think. But, Callaghan and I were … we were really alike."

"What?" Tadashi said, turning back around. "You two are nothing alike. He set a fire to steal something to get revenge. From what it says here, he could have killed people. Hiro, that's not you."

"When we found out it was him, I was so angry. You went in there to save him, and you died." Hiro said. He looked at the ground, not able to face Tadashi for what he was about to say next. "I took out Baymax's nurse chip, leaving him with just a chip full of fighting. I wanted him to kill Callaghan."

Tadashi was looking at him, his eyes wide. Hiro continued.

"It could have been me, Tadashi. If you hadn't left me Baymax, or your friends, I would have killed him." Hiro said. "Honey was the one who eventually stopped him from hurting Callaghan, and I just… I was so angry that day. Baymax eventually got me out of it. The point is though, I could have been Callaghan. I could have stopped at nothing to try and get him back."

"But you didn't." Tadashi said. "That isn't you."

"Maybe." Hiro said, shrugging. "I know I'm okay now. I mean, I save people to make up for almost becoming Callaghan, but I'll never stop thinking what if. I'm sorry, Tadashi. For it all."

"I'm sorry too." Tadashi said. "I told you the reason I left was for you. But it was for me. I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not." Hiro said, shrugging. "I think it's pretty cool what you can do."

"I know that now." Tadashi said, and he walked up to his brother. "And I know you're not Callaghan, nor that you will ever be."

Hiro didn't exactly believe that yet, but he smiled anyways. "Thanks, Tadashi."

Tadashi hugged him again. "I promise I'm gonna be here from now on, Hiro. No more secrets."

"No more secrets." Hiro said. He smiled, happy to have his brother back.

**_I have another chapter planned! So, not done yet! _**

**_So, I was really sick as I wrote this chapter. I put a lot of my loneliness into this, so I hope I gave you some feels reading this. If I did, that was my goal! Let me know what you think below! This sick girl needs something to make her happy. (Yes, I just totally used my sickness to ask for reviews. No shame.)_**


	12. Warmth

**_A/N: Thanks to all the people who wished me well! Sadly, it didn't work too well, but my sickness barred me from doing a lot of my errands so I had time to write this…. Enjoy!_**

It had been precisely two days since Hiro and actually spoken to Baymax. Of course, there had always been small moments while Baymax was active that Hiro said a few words, but Baymax was choosing to stay deactivated at this point, the more he was activated, the more he … felt unpleasant.

Since Tadashi had finally opened himself up for Hiro, Baymax was now not needed. The robot knew this would happen, and no matter the time Hiro spent making Baymax believe otherwise, the robot knew this would happen. He was expecting it, but he was not expecting what he would feel.

Baymax activated late one night. Hiro had yet again decided to forgo his own bed, and stay with Tadashi as a reminder that his brother was back. Baymax observed the scene, and knew he should be happy for his friend.

But he did not feel that way.

A robot was simply a chip. A small chip in his chest was what made him everything he was. Baymax opened his access port, and looked at the chip. Was this what caused the pain? He shouldn't have felt the pain that he did, the want for Hiro to need him again. He was a robot, and this was impossible.

Baymax closed his access port. He chose to deactivate for the rest of the night, rather than stay awake and feel the pain that he should not feel.

But as he hobbled to this charging port, he did not notice Hiro wake up, and leave Tadashi's side of the room, rubbing his eyes.

Just as Baymax had one leg into the charger port, Hiro put his hand on Baymax's chest, and stopped him. Hiro's brown eyes were wide. Baymax stared at him curiously.

"Do you need care?" Baymax asked, his volume low.

Hiro stared for a few moments, before his hand moved from his chest to his arm. Baymax was suddenly being pulled behind Hiro, going down the stairs, and into the café, where no one would hear them.

"Hiro, do you need medical attention?" Baymax asked once more, looking at a scan that revealed Hiro was in perfect health.

"I don't need anything." Hiro said. "But maybe you do. Why were you up so late?"

"It is none of your concern." Baymax said. "Please, return to sleep."

"No." Hiro said. "Look, you're my friend, my best friend, so if something is bothering you then it bothers me. What's up?"

"I am a robot." Baymax said. "I do not feel emotions as a human can."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you've been disproving everything I ever knew about robots since we defeated Callaghan."

Baymax was silent. He found he did not want Hiro to know of his inner turmoil.

"I would like to deactivate permanently" Baymax said instead.

Hiro's face fell into shock, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. "What?"

"I would like to be deactivated. I have a major malfunction with my programming."

"What?" Hiro repeated. "What is it? Is it a virus? Or a coding problem? I can fix it, I promise."

"My malfunction is none of your concern." Baymax said.

"Hell yes it is! I'm not losing you, Baymax!" Hiro said, and Baymax's sensors told him that he was going into a state of panic. Hiro's heart rate was elevated, and his breathing had increased.

"You have the beginnings of a panic attack, Hiro." Baymax said. "You must calm down."

"Stop worrying about me, Baymax!" Hiro said. "Worry about you for a change!"

"My patient is my primary concern." Baymax said.

"I'm not your patient!" Hiro said. "I am your friend. Something is wrong with you Baymax. I want to fix it."

"I would like to be deactivated." Baymax said.

"Not an option." Hiro said.

"Why?" Baymax asked.

"Because I can't lose you." Hiro said. "Whatever it is, I can fix it, I promise!"

"It hurts." Baymax said.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said, confused.

"It hurts." Baymax repeated.

"W-what hurts?"

"I don't know." Baymax said. "I have downloaded a database on human emotions, which suggests I may be … jealous, or lonely. But I am a robot, and this is not possible."

"Why are you jealous?" Hiro said. "Or lonely?"

"You and Tadashi have been fully reunited." Baymax said. "You have all you need to be happy, Hiro. I am not needed, which has been proved due to our lack of talking."

"Wait, wait. You're jealous of me and Tadashi?" Hiro said. "That's why you haven't been activating by yourself?"

"I thought it would be better for you if I was not a distraction." Baymax said.

"I thought you were malfunctioning!" Hiro said. "Or maybe something was wrong with your battery! I was seriously thinking about yelling ow until you woke up, you stupid robot!"

"My sensors indicate you are … upset."

"Yeah, I am! I'm worried about my best friend. Look, I know things are weird because of Tadashi and the fact we're on good terms now, but Baymax, I need you whether or not Tadashi is here or not. We talked about this…"

"Yes, but I suppose I felt …" Baymax stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You felt…?" Hiro urged on.

"I am a robot. I do not have a brain, or the physical means to be able to feel." Baymax said. "I am … confused."

Hiro shrugged. "Just go with it, buddy. Maybe you may not have a heart or the chemicals to make emotions. Maybe it's just you."

"You do not seem worried about this malfunction."

"It's not a malfunction." Hiro said. "It just makes you even better."

"I am sorry for worrying you." Baymax said.

"It's cool." Hiro said. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. If we keep on having late night chats like this, I might never sleep."

"Let's go back to your room." Baymax said. "I can deactivate while you stay with Tadashi."

"I actually have another idea." Hiro said.

Tadashi woke up late the next morning, tired from staying up late to talk with Hiro about the past two years. His younger brother had gotten into the habit of climbing into bed with him late at night to talk, and then would fall asleep there, still insisting that he wasn't tired.

Tadashi didn't mind. Hiro, ever since he was a kid, never liked sleeping alone when he wasn't working on an invention. He, honestly, never liked being alone in general. To see that factor of his kid brother hadn't changed, made Tadashi feel a little more comfortable, like Hiro was still Hiro.

But this particular morning, Tadashi woke up alone. Slightly put down by that, he climbed out of bed, and stretched, wondering what the day would hold.

He began to walk downstairs, but stopped when he saw Baymax's head laying on the floor. With wide eyes, Tadashi looked at the floor next to Hiro's bed, and saw Baymax laying down, facing the ceiling.

Hiro was sprawled out on the robot, slightly drooling, which Tadashi found hilarious. On Hiro's back, was Mochi, which Baymax seemed to be very trained on. Somehow, without waking Hiro, the robot was able to pet Mochi gently.

The scene was so cute, Tadashi had to quickly grab his phone to capture it.

After he got about ten good photos of the scene, Tadashi was satisfied enough to go down the stairs, and into the café, where his aunt was working. He stole a donut while waiting for her to get a fee moment so they could talk.

"Hey, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass said, as she spotted him. "Is that one of mine? You're supposed to pay for that you know."

"No special treatment for your nephew?" Tadashi said, purposefully putting on a pouty face.

"Normally that wouldn't work on me, but you seem so happy today I'll let it slide." Aunt Cass said.

"You'll never guess what I saw this morning when I woke up." Tadashi said, pulling up the photos on his phone.

"Oh my gosh." Aunt Cass said, giggling. "That is too sweet, though I do think I'm going to have to steal Mochi back from Baymax."

"Hiro tells me he likes them."

"You have no idea." Aunt Cass said, rolling her eyes. "But I think it's cute. He distracts him while we eat so Mochi doesn't beg for my food anymore."

Tadashi laughed at the memories of Aunt Cass yelling at the cat whenever he crawled up in her lap to try and steal dinner.

"Wait until you see some of the ones I have." Aunt Cass sad. "One time, Hiro fell asleep on Baymax on two of the tables in the café. While we were open."

Tadashi laughed. "That kid can sleep anywhere."

"And apparently Baymax lets him." Aunt Cass said.

Tadashi looked up in the direction of Hiro's room. He felt warmer than he had since the fire that night, and it had nothing to do with his powers. Maybe it was the fact that they were all a family again, and Hiro had forgiven him for what he had done.

James was gone, Hiro was a part of Big Hero Six, and somehow, Tadashi had made himself a new brother two years ago when he made Baymax.

And he was okay with that. All was well.

**_A/N: DONE! Well, I think. I may add a sequel-ish chapter, if enough people are interested. I won't spoil anything, but it would be pretty action-y and would expand on Krei and James and such. Just let me know what you guys think! Until I make a decision though, this will be marked as complete! _**

**_Be sure to review!_**


End file.
